Children of the Seven
by Elizabeth22068
Summary: These is just some stories about the children of the seven. I hope you guys like it and please review so I can see if you liked it or not.
1. Bianca's story

Percy held his daughter as Piper, Hazel, and Calypso cooed over the child. Annabeth lay in bed, still exhausted from the hard birth the day before. The men were downstairs with their children, including Percy and Annabeth's oldest son, Charlie, where the food and toys were. A little mop of curly brown hair appeared at the door as little Stephen popped his head into the room.

"Mommy?" The three year old asked.

Calypso turned her head, "Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I see the baby?" He asked kindly.

"Of course," Calypso responded with a gentle smile.

The little boy skipped towards his mother so she could pick him up. He looked at the tiny baby girl in Percy's arms and just stared at the baby in awe. She was sleeping soundly, stirring her head a little to get comfortable.

"What's her name?" He asked, just as everyone else began flooding in.

"We we're thinking," Annabeth spoke, her voice sounding a bit hoarse from screaming yesterday, "Bianca."

Percy and Annabeth glanced at Nico who looked like he was about to cry. Will gave him a gentle hug and Nico smiled at them.

"I beh Stewen an...an Biana well ge marrwied one da," Three year old Charlie babbled. **(Translation: I bet Stephen and Bianca will get married)**

Everyone burst out laughing and Piper hugged Annabeth's son, in between laughs saying, "Ok Charlie."

Piper and Jason we're recruited as godparents, so they were basically family to the Jackson family.

* * *

Five year old Bianca was walking through a patch of wild flowers, picking them for her parents. They were at Camp Half-Blood just having a picnic with the old crew of the Argo II. The boys were playing in the Lake while Bianca and six year old Emily, daughter of Hazel and Frank, kept a good distance from the water. Suddenly Stephen trudged up towards the two girls, soaked from head to toe.

"Are you sure you girls don't want to come in the water," He pleaded since they needed two more people for their game.

Before Bianca could answer, Emily beat her too it.

"No thank you," She said, putting her hands on her hips, "We are ladies and refuse to get wet."

Stephen had a look of sadness and Bianca sent him an apologetic look.

"Ok, ok, fine," He said, putting his hands up in surrender, "Suite yourselves."

Bianca watched his retreating figure as he jumped from the dock and into the lake. She sort of wanted to join them, but she knew that she would get crushed by eight year old boys. She also would have liked to go in with Emily instead of being the boys as they rough housed.

* * *

Bianca watched in awe as Frank taught Peter, Charlie, Stephen, and Thomas, son of Nico and Will, how to shoot a bow. The boys were now eleven and would soon be joining Camp Half-Blood in two years. She was only eight and was not yet old enough to master the bow, according to her mother. The arrow whizzed towards the target, hitting it dead center. She had always admired the bow. The way the string was pulled back, the small breath of air released before he let loose the arrow. The way the arrow delicately moved off the bow and headed straight for the big red dot in the middle.

She obviously did not get this trait from her father as he had told her many times his hatred for archery which was followed by a response, from her mother, "That's only because you're no good at it, Seaweed Brain."

Frank handed out wooden bows for the boys, followed by arrows with no tips. They began aiming up high, letting the arrow fly through the air and land with a _Plop._ She looked at Stephen when he shot his arrow. She couldn't help but point out everything wrong.

"Sloppy form," She accidently said too loudly.

The boys looked at her and her face turned scarlet red.

"Oh and you think you're so much better at this?" Charlie taunted at her.

"I probably am," Bianca said, arms crossed over her chest.

"Then please, your majesty," He bowed sarcastically, "Show us the correct stance."

Bianca rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Well if you dimwits were paying any attention to Mr. Zhang's instructions you would know that this is the proper form," She said, snatching the bow out of Charlie's hand and nocking an arrow.

She stood with her feet shoulder width apart. She made sure her back was straight and chest out. She pulled back the string, making sure her back elbow was flat and not too high up like some of the boys were doing. She pulled back enough so that the string was close to touching her ear. Her left arm was straight as she gripped the bow beneath the arrow. She was aiming straight for the target that Frank was hitting earlier with. She breathed in deeply and exhaled as she released. She felt the arrow race past her as it hit almost dead center, but bounced off harmlessly since it had no tip.

The boys gawked at what she had just done and she heard clapping behind her. Emily had finally gotten back from California with her mother and was applauding Bianca. She smiled and gave a bow before running to her best friend, tackling her with a hug.

"I'm so happy your back!" Bianca said excitedly.

"Well I could leave you with these boys alone now could I?" Emily said in between laughs.

"Bleh," Charlie said aloud, "Come on boys, let's get out of here."

Stephen turned towards Bianca and spoke, "Thanks for the archery lesson, Bee. Maybe with some more practice you'll become an amazing archer."

With that he ran off with the boys, leaving a rosy cheeked Bianca behind.

* * *

Bianca, at the age of eleven, watched sadly as the boys ran off for training. They were finally old enough to join Camp Half-Blood, as they were now of age. She had gotten special training from her parents like how to use the sword and things, but it wasn't the same like actual Camp activities. Emily was in New Rome with her family, so she was all alone. She headed towards the arena, deciding to watch some lessons and hopefully pick up on some things. The boys were having sword fighting class, but they stood on the sidelines as they watched two demigod duel.

She realized it was her father and another woman. She was beautiful, but not as pretty as her mother of course. Her body was covered in scars and she wore a Camp Half-Blood shirt with the sleeves ripped off. A red bandanna sat on her head, keeping the hair out of her face. She watched as her father disarmed her, pointing Riptide at her chest.

"Still too slow, Clarisse," He laughed.

Suddenly, Clarisse tackled him when he lowered his sword and pinned him down. Her leg rested on his lower back and she pulled his left arm up so he was in a painful position.

"This is why you never let your guard down, kids," Clarisse spoke, a smile played on her lips, "You only let your guard down if your enemy is lying dead on the floor."

She released him and her now grumpy father picked himself up, scowling at Clarisse. For a while, Bianca sat on the bench, staring at the boys as they went over different kinds of defense mechanisms. When class was over, everyone headed towards her since their water bottles and bags sat next to her. They had all peeled off their shirts from sweat and the heat. A boy with dirty blonde hair approached him, his body toned with muscles. Bianca couldn't help but gape at his abs and good looks.

"Julian, son of Apollo," He stuck out his hand, "And who might you be my lovely dear."

He kissed her hand, making her blush.

"Bianca," She said boldly, "Daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson."

"Ahh the infamous Jackson family," The boy spoke, "Those are some big shoes to fill."

"You have no idea," Bianca swooned.

What was wrong with her? She does not swoon. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Stephen pushed Julian away.

"Hey man," He said angrily, "Stop flirting with my best friend's sister."

"Wow," Julian put his hands up in surrender, "My apologies."

Before leaving he turned and sent her a wink, making her smile flirtatiously. When he was gone, Bianca stood up abruptly.

"What is wrong with you?!" She shouted.

"You have no idea what that guy is capable of, Bee," Stephen said.

"I can handle things on my own," She told him, "I'm not a baby."

With that she spun and stormed off in a rage.

* * *

At the age of fourteen, Bianca aimed her bow at the target. She had gotten much better since she first began Camp last summer. She was asked by the teacher if she was sure she wasn't a child of Apollo or a hunter of Artemis. She hit the target in the center with ease. She was going to be learning how to shoot moving targets next week which excited her. She felt a strong pair of arms around her as she aimed at the target. By the smell of his cologne she knew it was Julian. For a few years they had been talking, but he always received death glares from Charlie, Steven, Thomas, or Peter.

"Here lemme help," He whispered in her ear.

His breath was warm against her skin as she released the arrow and it hit the center. She turned towards him and he placed his hands on her hips. She smelled mint, probably from his breath. He leaned in and she did the same. When their lips connected she felt a spark ignite inside of her. She knew this wasn't a good sign, because he had a very bad reputation at Camp. He was known for dating a girl and dumping her for another. She knew she should pull back, but her brain wasn't thinking clearly at the moment. She felt his hands tangle in her curly, jet black hair, deepening the kiss. She let out a moan as their tongues fought with one another.

"Hey!" Someone yelled, pulling Julian away from Bianca, "What the Hades do you think you're doing, Pierce!"

Stephen pointed a sword at Julian, Peter standing by his side. They both scowled at him, but he didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"Don't ever touch her again," Stephen threatened.

"No in fact don't even look at her," Peter added.

"I'll see you later, Bianca," He said before trudging off.

"No talking either!" Peter shouted out.

"Are the both of you kidding me?" Bianca yelled, "I finally kiss a boy and you drive him off with threats!"

"We are doing it for your safety, Bianca," Stephen growled.

She knew that this was very serious to Stephen as he rarely used her full name.

"Julian is not someone you want a relationship with," Peter explained, "That dude has got trouble written all over his face."

"Just stay away from him," Stephen said, "That's an order."

"You're not my parents!" Bianca screamed, "You're not even related to me. You don't get to control my life!"

She ran past the two boys, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't ever speak to me again!" She shouted over her shoulder.

She ran towards the lake, jumping in it and crying at the bottom. She thanked the gods for getting her father's water power to breath and not get wet beneath the waves.

* * *

Fifteen year old Bianca sat in the strawberry field behind some bushes. Since both her parents we're Greek Demigods she went to Camp Half-Blood during the summer and Emily went to New Rome since both her parents are Roman. She had still been speaking to Julian for a year since the fiasco after their first kiss. She admit that they had done much more than kiss, a few make out sessions here and there. She still hadn't spoken to Steven, Peter, and Thomas, because of their constant blow ups with Julian. She wouldn't have spoken with her own brother if she had the choice, but she was forced by her parents.

The strawberry field was peaceful, only the sounds of distant chirping rang through the air. She heard rustling and quickly sat up, her hand on her dagger. When she saw it was only Julian, she relaxed. He sauntered over to her in all his hotness and manly glory. He sat by her side, staring at her face.

"What?" She asked.

She had this sudden panic attack that something weird was on her face.

"Nothing," He said, "You just look beautiful."

She giggled and he pulled her in for a kiss. The small kiss quickly turned into a makeout session. She felt his hand slide up her shirt, stroking her bare back. Something in him changed, however. He pinned her down by the wrists, kissing down her neck. She felt his hand move down beneath her legs and she quickly came to her senses.

"Julian, wait," She said, but when he didn't stop she spoke more assertively, "Julian! Stop!"

She tried pushing him off, but he was much stronger than her. She felt him slide off her shorts as he covered her mouth with one hand and pinned both arms with the other hand above her head. She fought, kicking and screaming through his hand but no use. He ripped off her shirt and bra, tossing it to the side. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks as it happened. The smell, the pain, the feeling. When he finished he pulled up his pants, grabbed her clothes, and walked away as if nothing had happened. She lay there, bare body, crying. She heard more rustling, but didn't bother moving. She didn't think she had the strength to move, much less talk.

"Oh my gods, Bee!" She heard an all too familiar voice.

She couldn't even look at Stephen, knowing that he had been right all along. He quickly helped her sit up, putting his shirt on her. She looked into his worried eyes and burst into tears. He pulled her close to his chest, hugging her for comfort. She could already see the bruises forming on her wrists as she cried out her heart.

"Who did this too you?" Stephen whispered.

She didn't answer and looked down in shame.

"Bee!" Stephen said louder, gripping behind her neck so she would look at him.

"J-Julian," Bianca said in between sobs, "You were right all along. I shouldn't have been so stubborn. This is all my fault."

"Shh no, no it isn't," Stephen said.

"You tried to warn me, but I didn't listen," Bianca was now looking into his eyes, "I'm so stupid. This could have all been prevented if I just listened."

Stephen didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he was going to beat Julian to a pulp, even though Julian was like half his size. He also had bulging muscles while Stephen got his father's lanky body. He stood up, helping up Bianca. She tried to stand on her own, but Stephen caught her just in time before she hit the dirt. They walked slowly towards the infirmary since she was still sore from before. When they reached the infirmary, they ended up explaining everything to their parents when they had arrived. Julian was forced to leave Camp Half-Blood, never welcomed back. Stephen, Charlie, Peter, and Thomas, however, did not let him leave before giving him some bruises, which made some of their hand bleed afterwards.


	2. Bianca's story continued

At sixteen, Stephen lead a blindfolded Bianca through the woods.

"Steven, where the Hades are we going?" She asked.

She hated be blindfolded. What made things worse was that she was being lead by an idiot.

"If I run into a tree I will peel off this blindfold and beat you to a pulp," She threatened, receiving a laugh from Steven.

They finally stopped and he peeled it off. A loud _SURPRISE_ rang out through the forest. All her camp friends, including her parents, and Chiron stood by Zeus's fist. Even Emily was able to make it which just excited her even more. A long banner reached from one tree to another saying _Happy Birthday Bianca._ She laughed, covering her mouth in surprise and amazement.

"Oh my gods," Bianca said, "This is so sweet."

She hugged Stephen and ran to greet her friends. There was a lot of partying and laughing as everyone danced to the blaring music. They cut the cake which was chocolate with buttercream frosting, her favorite. She opened her presents, getting a lot of different things like weapons and beauty products. Piper had even found a famous demigod photographer to help take pictures.

"Thanks you so much, Charlie," Bianca said, thinking he set this all up.

"Actually, Steven did this all," Charlie spoke, "He should be the one you're thanking."

Bianca stood shocked in place. She couldn't believe that Stephen went through so much trouble for her. She walked through the crowd of demigods, looking for him, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She began to walk away from the party, thinking he was at the forges or the docks. She found him sitting on the dock, looking down at the water. His bare toes splashed in the water with every time he moved them.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, receiving a jump from him.

He nodded his head and she removed her shoes, sitting by his side. Their shoulders pressed together as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Thank you," She whispered, "For the party."

"It was no trouble," Stephen said, "I am the master at planning parties, courtesy from my dad."

She laughed and she noticed a smile grace his lips.

"But seriously," She said, "This really meant a lot."

He met her eyes and she noticed a small scar on his cheek. She remembered when he received that. He was battling off a monster from her when she was only twelve. Before she realized what she was doing she leaned in. She met his soft lips, taking in the sweetness and saltiness of them. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was amazing. When they released, he leaned his forehead against hers, smiling all the while.

"Called it!" Peter yelled behind them.

They jumped and Charlie, Thomas, and Peter pushed them into the lake. Bianca screamed as Stephen released a few unfriendly words in Ancient Greek. Like her parents, she created an air bubble at the bottom and they had their first underwater kiss.

* * *

She was now eighteen and she ran through the forest, flag in hand. She noticed a few of her teammates running towards her. She thought they were running to congratulate her until she noticed Stephen and Charlie running towards her, the flag in Steven's grip. She smiled as she got closer to the stream. When she jumped across it, she clicked one of the charms on her bracelet, transforming it into a shield. She slammed the shield against Stephen's face just as he too was about to cross the stream.

She wasn't paying attention in front of her since she was staring at a now bloody nosed Stephen. Charlie had been running a little ways behind him and she slammed into his breastplate, falling beside Stephen.

"Son of a…" Bianca yelled, touching her now throbbing forehead.

They had won, but now she probably had a mini concussion thanks to her no good of a brother.

"That hurt, Charlie!" Bianca yelled at him.

"Sorry," He said, though she knew he was enjoying this, "You should have watched where you're going after you passed the stream."

She scowled at him and noticed Stephen was being helped up by Peter, his nose bleeding. After the infirmary, they walked through the strawberry field. They walked hand in hand as Stephen told her stories about her brother that she never knew about. She was laughing so hard she could barely walk. They stumbled upon a spot that was all too familiar to Bianca. Her smile quickly broke as she looked at the spot behind the bushes.

"Hey," Stephen said kindly, "It's all over now. He's gone."

Bianca nodded and turned towards her boyfriend. He places his hand on her hips as she snaked hers around his neck. It started out as a sweet kiss which turned to passion. He kissed down her jawline and to her neck. She groaned as he found her sweet spot, making him smile against her neck. The dinner horn rang out and Bianca pushed him away.

"We best get going," She said.

She saw his frown and disappointment on his face. She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully on the shoulder.

"No, we are not going to skip dinner just to make out," She answered his unspoken question.

He showed even more disappointment, but it quickly disappeared when she pecked him on the lips.

"Come on," She said, "I'm a busy bee and busy bee's get hungry."

He laughed at her statement and he draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Yes you are," He said, "But you're my Bee."

She leaned her head against his shoulder as they headed towards the pavilion.

* * *

Bianca walked through New Rome with Emily. She was now twenty two and was living in New Rome. She only went to Camp Half-Blood during the summer to help with training. Her and Emily got quite a few catcalls as they walked down the street to go to their favorite coffee shop. Emily was now married to her brother Charlie, much to Bianca's dismay. She was, however, happy for the two and she trusted Emily enough to keep her big brother in check. Emily was currently three months pregnant and Bianca was declared the godmother.

"I'm craving meat," Emily said out of the blue.

Bianca looked at her with wide eyes. Emily was a vegetarian, because she said that if she ate an animal it was like eating one of her own since she was a shapeshifter like her father.

"B-But Emily," Bianca stuttered, "You can't eat meat."

"It's not me," Emily complained, "It's the baby. The baby wants meat."

Bianca sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Oh," Emily said, as if she remembered something, "That's right. I need to show you something."

She grabbed Bianca's hand and dragged her off before she could protest. They weaved through New Rome and came upon the beach part. She noticed a mop of caramel curly hair walking up the beach. Her long time boyfriend wore a white T-shirt with a red bathing suit. He had sunglasses shielding his eyes and his hand were tucked into his bathing suite pockets.

"Hey babe," He kissed her, making Emily's smile widen.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds," She said, rushing away.

She looked down the beach and he asked, "Care for a walk?"

She took his outstretched hand and they walked hand in hand, the sand playing on her toes. She looked at Steven and realized he's been exceptionally quiet which was scaring her.

"Hey," She said, stopping to lift his chin, "Is everything ok?"

He looked into her startling gray eyes and without answering, leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a sweet and friendly one.

"We've known each other our entire lives," Stephen began, "And we have dated for six years. We went on a few quests together. I guess now I'm just realizing something."

Bianca's eyes knit together as she stared into his dark brown eyes. Then it struck her.

 _Is he breaking up with me?_ She thought.

"Oh my gods," Bianca said aloud, breaking his speech, "You're breaking up with me?"

Steven's reaction was the last thing she expected. He let out a hearty laugh making her even more confused.

"The exact opposite actually," He said, getting down on one knee.

Bianca's eyes widened as he pulled out a diamond ring.

"My little Bee," He spoke, "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes began to tear up as she looked at the ring. Everyone around them had frozen and stared at her for an answer. She looked from his eyes to the ring and she realized his bit of hope was turning into worry.

"Gods, don't ever do that again!" She said, making him confused.

"So that's a no?" He asked.

"No," Bianca said, "I mean yes, I mean...of course I'll marry you, stupid. Just don't act like you're going to break up with me again."

He laughed and got up, kissing her. She felt her feet lift from the sand as they kissed happily. Everyone around them clapped, some approached them to congratulate them.

"Facing monsters was easier than this," Stephen breathed, getting a playfully slap from Bianca.

"Just kiss me, you idiot," She said as he did so without complaining.

* * *

Bianca stood behind the big doors. Emily was constantly fixing her veil in front of her face, saying how everything had to be perfect. Percy stood by his daughter, tears welling up in his eyes. His baby girl was growing up and he wondered what happened to the days when he was changing her diapers. After Bianca, Percy and Annabeth had two boys Luke and Ethan and that was it. Bianca was his only daughter and now she was all grown up.

"Sweetheart, you're sure about this?" He asked for like the hundredth time.

"Don't worry, dad," Bianca said, "I have never been more sure in my life."

He nodded and the music started. The bridesmaids exit, followed by the flower girls, and ring bearer, who was flanked by Emily, the maid of honor. Bianca exit with her father as she stared up at her fiance. He was in a black tux with a perfect tie and his hair was actually combed for once. She smiled at him as he looked at her breathlessly. As they went through the ceremony it was time to exchange vows.

"Well where do I start, Bee," Steven started, "When I first saw you I thought that you were very adorable. You had little to no hair and your cheeks were very rosy. I watched as you gripped your father's finger and that was the day I fell in love with you. Now I believe it was our first quest that I truly fell for you in the other way. We we're fifteen which is pretty amazing. I still can't believe you have kept me around for so long. You have no idea how many times I have been told that you were too good for me and that you deserved better. There were times I actually feared I would lose you, but here I'm standing and looking at you. The only thing I can think of now is that those people can go to hell, because it was obvious we were made to be together. I love you, Bee."

He put the ring on his bride, her eyes tearing up.

"Gods, I'm starting to wish I went first," Bianca said, "Steven, gods you're so annoying sometimes."

Everyone laughed at that comment, especially Steven and his friends.

"You are also a complete idiot and a dork, might I add," Bianca said, "But you're my idiot. When you rescued me at that time in the strawberry field, I realized how glad I was when it was you who found me. You saw me at my worst that day and you didn't do anything but comfort me which was all I needed. When we kissed in the lake, I thought I could never have scored a funnier and sweetest guy in all the world. A lot of girls would complain that I could do much better, but I knew that there was no possible way I could get anything better. You were the best thing I could find and I caught you. There's no one else that I would rather spend my life with than you."

"Well I'd hope not," Stephen said, receiving quite a few laughs.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "You're so stupid and I love you for it."

She placed the ring on his finger and Chiron spoke, "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Don't mind if I do," Steven joked.

He kissed her sweetly and the audience erupted into applause.

After the first dance and eating dinner, it was time for the maid of honor and best man to say their speeches.

"Hi everyone, I'm the maid of honor of the bride and my name is Emily Jackson. So, I've known Bianca and Stephen my entire life," Emily spoke into the microphone, "And Stephen I would like to share a secret of Bianca's for you."

She pulled out a folded up piece of paper and read aloud.

" _Hi Em, how's life been so far? Mine had been great. Yesterday at recess Michael Thomson touched my hand and today he shared his lunch with me. Isn't that so sweet? He is just so adorable and I love his hair. One day I'm going to marry him and we are going to live in a castle and have lots of little babies. Love, your BFF Bianca._ So sorry Stephen but you will always be the second choice of dear ol' Michael. Looks like someone's got some competition."

Everyone laughed and Bianca yelled out while laughing, "We were in kindergarten."

Charlie took the mic from his wife and spoke, "Hey everyone, my name is Charlie and I'm the best man and friend of the groom and the brother of the bride. I think it's obvious to say that I've known them both my entire life. To tell you the truth, I was the one who said that they would get married when she was born so may I just say CALLED IT! Anyway, here's a little secret for you, my dear sister Bianca. When we were in first grade I notice Stephen heading off to the bushes and so I decided it would be funny to scare him. So I sneaked over and peeked around it. I then see your dear husband kissing Sandy Anderson. Apparently they had just gotten married behind the butterfly bush. When I mentioned it to Stephen in class that day his exact word we're, I quote, _'She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met and we are going to live in a house of bread together.'_ So sorry I never mentioned that earlier sis, but now that you are the most beautiful girl in his eyes you're going to have to live in a house of bread. Love you and I hope for the best of you future."

Everyone toasted and laughed as a red faced Stephen put his head into one hand since the other was draped around his bride. When the wedding was over, they ran through a path of sparklers and into the limo.

"Ready for Greece, Mrs. Valdez?" Stephen asked.

"I'm ready for anything as long as it's with you," Bianca said, kissing him sweetly.

With that they drove through the starry night towards their hotel so they could leave the next day.


	3. Charlie's story

**Hey guys, all of your reviews made me so happy that I decided to write about some of the other children and their lives. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Annabeth lay in her bed, exhaustion washed over her. Nursing on her breast was their new and healthy baby boy. Percy looked at the small pink child as he quietly stroked Annabeth's sweaty blond locks.

"He's beautiful," Annabeth whispered to her beloved husband.

"Charlie," Percy immediately said.

"What?" Annabeth asked, tilting her head up.

"We should name the boy, Charlie," Percy said, "Charlie Jackson."

"After Beckendorf," Annabeth whispered as tears began to stream down her rosy cheeks.

"If you don't like it we can name him something else," Percy quickly said.

"No," Annabeth said immediately, "I love it. Charlie Jackson. Has a nice ring to it."

Percy smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead.

* * *

"Come on, Charlie. Come get the dinosaur," Percy waved a stuffed dino in front of the camera he was holding.

Annabeth held a one-year old Charlie in her lap, cheering him on with Percy.

"Just watch," Annabeth said, "He's going to take his first steps with Leo and I'm going to kill myself."

"He won't do that," Percy said, "Isn't that right, Charlie? You won't betray us like that."

Charlie stared at the stuffed animal, not looking very thrilled. There was a brief knock on the door and it swung open to reveal a grinning Leo.

"Hey buddy," Leo squat down to Annabeth and Percy's level, "Fun uncle Leo is here."

He took Charlie in his arms, giving him a giant bear hug.

"You get him to walk?" Leo asked.

"Sadly no," Percy said as he turned off the video camera and shut it.

"That must be because his most favorite person wasn't here to cheer him on," Leo said as he sat Charlie down on the rug.

"How's Calypso doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Still same morning sickness and odd cravings," Leo answered, "Other than that she must be enjoying beating me up and taking all her anger out on me."

He sent the couple a goofy grin that he never lost. Suddenly a mop of blonde hair was seen moving around and the three looked down to see Charlie beginning to walk towards his dinosaur.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" Annabeth basically whisper shouted, "The camera, quickly."

"He's walking! He's walking!" Percy said as he hastily tried to turn the camera back on, "Turn on, turn on. Come on!"

As soon as the camera turned on, however, Charlie fell onto his butt and Percy fell on his back.

"I missed it!" He yelled to himself making everyone laugh.

* * *

A five-year-old Charlie woke up crying into his father's chest. The first nightmare is always the scariest.

"Hey," Percy tried to comfort him, "I have an idea."

He whispered something in Charlie's ear and they tiptoed down the steps and out to the car. Percy started up the car, driving down the neighborhood and into a Walmart parking lot. He then grabbed a cart and put his son in the basket as they ran down the empty aisles. Along the way they grabbed a variety of snacks and baking supplies. Like father, like son, Charlie grabbed a bottle of blue food coloring and Percy nodded with a knowing smile. After paying, they skirt their way back home as quickly as possible.

"Grab as much as you can carry," Percy told his son.

They both bumbled into the house with arms full of midnight snack supplies. Percy pulled off his mother's cookie recipe from the fridge and they carefully began to follow the ingredients. As anyone could have guessed, the kitchen was covered head to toe with baking supplies and cookie dough. It wasn't long until Annabeth entered the kitchen and the two boys froze. She looked at the giant mess and scowled at them.

"Are you kidding me?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Annabeth let me explain," Percy tried to say but was cut off.

"No, you listen to me," She pointed at the both of them, "Neither one of you are allowed to have midnight parties without including me."

The two boys smiled as Annabeth joined in on wrecking their beautiful kitchen that was once clean.

* * *

At age eight, Charlie sat in the arena as he watched his mother and father spar. He wanted to be just like his father, perhaps even striving to be better at sword fighting than him. He watched as his mother pinned his father to the stone floor, her forearm pressed against his neck.

"Well this pose certainly brings back some memories," Percy chuckled to his wife who merely rolled her eyes at him.

His mother was the only other person Charlie knew that could beat his father in a fight. He smiled to himself as he hatched a plan. Later that day he approached his father, begging him to teach him some sword techniques. Percy began to show him the basics and he happily followed his lead. The very next day he walked up to his mother.

"Hey mommy," Charlie said sweetly making Annabeth send him a suspicious look.

"What did you do?" Annabeth asked.

"What?" Charlie asked, "I didn't do anything."

"Oh ok," Annabeth said, "What did your father do?"

"Nothing," Charlie said, "I was just wondering. Could you teach me some sword lessons?"

"I thought your dad was teaching you," Annabeth said

"Come on, mom," Charlie said as if it were obvious, "We both know you're better with weapons than dad."

Annabeth smiled, immediately figuring out her son's little scheme.

She decided to play along and said, "Ok, we start tomorrow."

Charlie smiled and ran off.

"Sounds just like you," Chiron said behind Annabeth, "Getting an insight on his father's talents and training with the only other person he knows that can beat his father."

Annabeth chuckled, "He does have the blood of Athena running through his veins."

* * *

Charlie and best friends pulled back their bows, firing at the target. It was only his first week at Camp Half-Blood as a camper and he already felt pathetic. Everyone at camp expected him to be the best at everything since he was the son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Whenever he would screw up people always looked down on him.

"I guess that name is all title and no talent," some would say.

Charlie released the arrow, chipping the edge of the target. Meanwhile, his friend Thomas was hitting the center of the target arrow after arrow. His father was the son of Apollo, god of archery, after all. Charlie looked at his other buddies, Peter and Steven. Peter was hitting the center or the two rings next to the giant red circle. Steven wasn't amazing at archery, but at least he could hit the target. Charlie looked at his own target. All the arrows were scattered around the target, tiny chips on the edges.

"I give up!" Charlie screamed, throwing the bow to the ground and stomping off.

He could hear someone behind him running after him but that didn't slow Charlie's pace.

"Hey," Peter came up next to him, "Are you ok? You have seemed a little on edge this entire week."

"I'm fine," Charlie grit his teeth.

"Seriously dude," Steven appeared on Charlie's opposite side, "What's wrong?"

"I said I'm fine!" Charlie practically yelled at his friends, "Sorry, I just need some time alone."

The two boys nodded and backed off. Charlie headed towards the lake, sitting on the edge of the dock.

"Hey bro," a familiar voice said behind him.

"What now, Bianca?" Charlie asked, "Come to gloat about your archery skills?"

"Come on Charlie," Bianca sat next to her brother, "You know I'm not that low. Now what's up?"

"Nothing," Charlie murmured.

"Don't give me that crap," Bianca said, "I always know when something is troubling you just like you know when I'm upset. So, spit it out or I bring the big guns."

Charlie really wasn't in the mood to have a heart to heart with the big guns, aka his mother, so he breathed in deeply and spoke, "Everyone expects so much from us just because of our parents. Sometimes I just wish I could be a normal kid like everyone else here."

"Well that certainly sounds boring," Bianca said.

Charlie looked at his little sister, confused.

"Normal is boring," Bianca said, "Who in their right minds wants to be the same as everyone else? Different people makes life more entertaining and interesting. Think of what the world would be like if everyone was the same?"

"Doesn't sound so bad to me," Charlie muttered.

Bianca slapped him on the backside of his head, "Get those idiotic thoughts out of your head. Do you think mom and dad were normal at our age? No, we are demigods and demigods are far from normal, sorry to break it to you bro. Be glad of who you are. We were born from legends. It can't get any cooler than that."

"But everyone expects so much from us," Charlie stated, "It's annoying."

"So, what?" Bianca stood up, "Show them that you aren't a freakin god just because of our bloodline. You are part human and you make mistakes. For gods sake, the gods aren't even perfect. So, I suggest that you quit sulking and get off your stupid butt and make the most of your first summer at camp."

Charlie watched his sister's figure grow smaller until it disappeared over the hill.

Charlie looked at his reflection in the water and spoke, "I am Charlie Jackson. I was born from Percy and Annabeth Jackson, two normal demigods who just happened to save the world dozens of times. I'm not perfect and I don't have to act like it. Block out the insults and stand tall because I am Charlie Jackson and I am proud of it."

He followed his sister's instructions and got off of his caboose, standing headstrong.

* * *

Age sixteen and Charlie's confidence and strength only grew. He had long since given up on archery and had turned towards swordplay like his father. He clashed swords with his mother in the arena, falling face first onto the stone floor.

"Harder," Annabeth told her son, "You are stronger and smarter than this, Charlie."

He quickly got back up, heading straight towards her, sword raised. In one swift movement she judo flipped his and his body came in contact with the floor once more.

"You keep doubting yourself, Charlie," Annabeth told him.

"No, I don't," He got back up again.

"Yes, you do."

"No! I don't!" He charged for the third time only to hit the floor again.

"Ohh, that must've hurt," His father was leaning against the entrance.

Charlie grumbled as he got to his feet once more.

"You have spirit, Charlie," Annabeth said, "But that'll only get you so far."

Percy shrugged, "It got me pretty far."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, "Do you know how many times you almost died."

"Aha," Percy pointed at his wife, "You said the word almost."

"Get a room you two," Charlie sighed at his parents.

"Oh, I'll gladly," Percy approached his wife, giving her a passionate kiss.

Charlie made a gagging face and left his parents in the arena quickly. Since it was fall, they were in New Rome, practicing in the Roman arena. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, heading straight for the beach. He noticed a familiar figure chasing after a group of children along the shore. Her curly black hair was let loose and blew in the wind. Her tan arms wrapped around one of the tiny figures, spinning them around. Charlie couldn't help but smile at the scene. He continued watching as the girl shapeshift into animals making the children laugh.

"Hey Emily," Charlie approached the group.

The kids couldn't have been any older than seven or eight as Charlie sent them all a sweet smile. He looked at the dog, waving at it before heading into the water. The dog shapeshifts back into a girl as she stood up.

"What are you up to, Charlie?" Emily smiled.

"Just cooling off from a workout," He then gestured at the group, "Who are these sweet kids?"

"This is my class," Emily said.

Charlie waved hi before dipping beneath the waves. He remembered Emily talking to Bianca about how she taught many different classes during the summer for younger kids. Whenever he did see Emily, she was always surrounded by children. Her caring nature was obviously from both her parents and she had a knack for getting people to trust her instantly. There probably wasn't a single bad thing about her, at least what Charlie could think of.

"You like him," Charlie overheard one of the children taunt Emily.

"You two should totally go on a date," another spoke.

"He's such a cutie, Em. You should totally do it."

These children sounded more like teenagers to Charlie by the way they were talking to Emily.

"I don't think he likes me in that way," Emily said, "Besides, he's my best friend's brother."

"That only makes things cuter," One of the little girls said, "A forbidden love that you have to keep hidden from your best friend. It's like a story from those books."

"Go get him girl," The kids pushed Emily into the ocean and Charlie smiled at himself.

He sent a giant wave to knock her over and carry her towards him. She came crashing into his arms and he created an air bubble around them.

"How about a date?" He immediately asked.

Emily blushed bright red. Charlie's heart felt as if it were going to beat out of his chest. Was he to direct? Did she even feel the same way about him? With each passing silence his heart only began to race faster.

Emily then asked, "But what about your sister?"

"Who cares about her at the moment," Charlie said, "We can deal with that later. So, about that date?"

Emily breathed in deeply and nodded, "Ok."

Charlie smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but she put her fingers against his lips.

"A bit too early, don't you think?" She raised an eyebrow.

Charlie only chuckled before returning them both to the surface, their smiles wider than anything.

* * *

Two years later, Charlie pushed Emily against the shelf, knocking some of the content off of the them. Their lips connected passionately as Emily pushed him back against a table. He cleared off the contents quickly behind him and spun them around, hoisting her onto the wood. They had just finished training and could have cared less about the smell and feeling of their sweaty bodies.

"Charlie," Emily said as he connected his lips to her neck, "Someone might come in to put their weapons away."

"No, they won't," He murmured, "Because I locked the door behind me."

"In that case," Emily pulled him closer by wrapping her legs around his waist, connecting their lips once more.

By the way she acted when they made out, Charlie would have never guessed her parents were Frank and Hazel Zhang. Hazel was from way back in the 1900's so just the sight of kissing or holding hands would catch her off guard. Frank was the sweet and shy type, every now and again closing a hand around Hazel's but never trying to overstep his bounds. Emily and Charlie had been "secretly" dating for two years and by "secretly" they mean keeping it from Bianca. There was a sudden knock on the armory door and the couple froze.

"Charlie?" Peter's voice was heard, "You in there?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, biting his lip.

Emily had begun planting silent kisses down his neck and jawline.

"Why the heck is the door locked?" Peter half yelled, "What in Zeus's name are you doing in there?"

"N-Nothing," Charlie was able to muster out.

There was silence on the other end and for a minute there he thought maybe Peter left.

"Oh…oh…OH!" Peter said, "I totally understand man. You do your thing and I'll just leave the shield right here."

"No, Peter, it's not…" Charlie yelled out.

"Listen man," Peter yelled back, "I don't wanna know the details. Just have fun and clean up after yourself."

Charlie heard Peter's footsteps walk away making Charlie scowl.

"That dam idiot," Charlie muttered, "I'll kill him."

"Later," Emily said, connecting their lips once more.

* * *

Charlie and Bianca looked through the glass at the white diamonds. He was know twenty-two, looking at the many jewelry pieces in the store.

"Oh," Bianca said, "That one's pretty."

Charlie looked at the circular diamond and only nodded his head.

"Nah, that doesn't really look like her."

Bianca only rolled her eyes. Every single ring she pointed out he shot down.

"You can be so picky sometimes," she said, moving on to the next set of rings.

Bianca had found out about Charlie and Emily three years ago. She was snooping through his room when she found the necklace she had given Emily for her birthday way back when. She also found more proof when she caught Emily wearing his jacket one day. Let's just say she didn't take the news lightly and ended up throwing a tantrum like a little kid. After a week of so of not talking to either of them she finally accepted it quoting "if I don't talk to you for another second Emily I think I might just die."

Bianca pointed at another ring, "That one looks nice."

"I don't need nice," Charlie said, not bothering to look at it, "I need perfect."

"Well then mister perfect," Bianca said, "Will you just look at this one."

Charlie strolled over and took a good long look at the white diamond. There was one bigger diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on each end. A sparkling spiral made it way around the band and Charlie couldn't help but stare.

"That's it," Charlie smiled, "That's the one."

"Finally," Bianca said, "I'll go find someone to help us. Keep an eye on it and don't let anyone buy it. I don't think I can take another second in this stupid jewelry place."

"You're just mad because Steven hasn't proposed to you yet," Charlie said.

Bianca gaped at him, "We haven't even been dating that long and you're already talking to me about marriage?"

She stomped off and Charlie chuckled to himself.

* * *

Charlie and Emily sat on the couch together, going through their photo albums. He pointed at the one when they were caught kissing behind a mulberry bush by their parents. When they flipped the page, Emily was seen in a tight mermaid wedding dress. Her hair was pinned low on her right side with a birdcage over her face. The bouquet hung in her dangled arm as her body was angled so most of her back was seen and her face was tilted towards the camera, her eyes closed.

"Beautiful," He said breathlessly making Emily giggle.

The next page showed them standing together at the altar, reciting vows. The next photo was of them finally sealing their marriage with a kiss. The rest of the photos was of their crazy reception. People dancing, bouquet toss, garter toss, best man and maid of honor speeches, fun things like that. Next was their honeymoon and then of Emily's pregnancy and the birth of their first child.

Their baby girl was sleeping soundly in her crib, the monitor right next to her parents. Joy was the name she was given, an old friend of theirs that had risked her life to save them both on a quest long ago.

"Time certainly flies by," Emily rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Yes, it does," Charlie said, "But at least I've gotten to spend that time with you."

"You've known me since I was first born right?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah but mind you I was only two."

"Yeah and you and your buddies always played pranks on me and Bianca when we were little," Emily said, raising an eyebrow.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah well that was a long time ago. No need to hold onto the past right?"

"Tell me that next time when you're busy washing worms and dung from your hair," Emily scowled.

"I said I was sorry," Charlie wrapped both arms around his wife.

Emily only smiled and kissed him. It wasn't anything passionate, just a friendly one.

"I know," Emily said, "It's a good thing you're so handsome now."

Charlie smiled and kissed her again only with more want. Joy began screaming over the monitor making Emily break their kiss.

"Duty calls," Emily stood up.

Charlie then grabbed her by the waste, tossing her on the couch.

Emily let out a shrill scream, "Charlie, what are you doing?!"

"Making baby number two of course," Charlie smirked.

"Idiot," Emily yelled at him, "I need to tend to our child."

Charlie only laughed before kissing his wife once more.

* * *

 **Sorry if this one isn't as long as Bianca's but I hope you still enjoy it. If you want me to write or write more about any of the characters then just let me know and I'll do my best to add chapters. Really hope you enjoy this DAM story. Thank you and love you all. ;)**


	4. Peter's story

Piper held Jason's hand tightly, her face contorted in pain. The contractions were getting worse by the minute. She was standing up, leaning against the bed on her forearms.

"It's ok, sweetheart," Jason rubbed her back, "You're doing great."

"Shut up!" Piper yelled, groaning in pain.

"Yes ma'am."

"Hi, how are we doing?" The nurse came in a bit too cheery for Piper's taste.

"Like I'm splitting in two!" Piper yelled once more, "We've been waiting for you for like five hours!"

"Five minutes," Jason corrected.

Piper sent him a death glare and he pursed his lips in reply.

"Alrighty," She put on her latex gloves, "Let's see what's going on down there."

When she lift Piper's gown, her face turned to surprise, confusion and worry all at once.

"What's wrong?" Piper and Jason said at once.

"It doesn't look good," The nurse pulled the gloves off, "Piper, you are going to need a C-section."

"What?" Piper looked at Jason then back at the nurse, "Why?"

"You have a breech baby."

"What the hell is a breech baby?" Piper screamed, "Speak English, woman."

"I apologize for her," Jason said, calmly.

"It's normal for pregnant mothers to act this way," The nurse smiled, "A breech is when the baby comes out feet first, which is incredibly dangerous and requires a C-section. I will go notify the doctor and get an OR set up for you."

"Dam it!" Piper meant to hit the side of the bed but her fist connected with Jason's stomach instead.

Jason held in his groans of pain. An hour or so later, Piper woke up, a bit groggy.

"Hey," She heard Annabeth's voice next to her.

She looked around and saw everyone sitting in the room. Calypso was helping Leo change their new baby, Stephen, on the chairs, Percy was on the floor playing with their one year old, Charlie, and Will stood beside Nico with an arm draped around him, smiling down at Piper.

"Where's the baby?" Piper quickly became nervous.

She tried to sit up but the pain in her lower abdomen made her lay back down.

"It's ok," Annabeth said, setting a hand on Piper's shoulder.

Jason entered the room, followed by Hazel and Frank, and his eyes lit up when her saw Piper. The small bundle in his arms almost made Piper cry. He handed her the tiny baby.

"It's a little boy," Jason said.

Piper sobbed with joy at the tiny human within her arms.

"What's his name?" Annabeth asked.

Piper looked at Jason and said, "How about….Peter?"

Jason smiled, "That's a good one, Peter Grace."

The tiny baby cooed in her arms making everyone smile.

* * *

There was a loud wailing from the room across and Piper and Jason groaned.

"I did it last time," Piper said.

"You just say that so you don't have to get up," Jason mumbled.

Piper smacked him with her pillow and he reluctantly got up. He switched on the light where baby Peter slept.

"Hey buddy," Jason picked him up.

He set him on the changing table and cleaned him up. He was half asleep though because when he lift up Peter the diaper feel clean off him. To make matters even better for Jason, it was the perfect time for Peter to spray on a nice gift on his pajama shirt.

"Aw!" Jason half yelled.

He would've dropped what he was holding if Peter hadn't been a delicate baby.

"What's…" Piper entered the doorway but not before bursting into laughter.

"Oh gods," Piper said in between laughs, "What...What happened?"

Jason sent her an unamused look.

"Aww," Piper put out her hands, "Come to mommy."

Both parents had forgot about Peter being diaperless as he gave his mom the same present. Jason burst in the same laughter Piper had. Piper gave her child an unsatisfied look and the baby just laughed.

* * *

Peter played in the tree house with Thomas, Charlie, and Stephen. The held wooden swords and capes wrapped around their body.

"We have conquered this base," Charlie yelled and the other two screamed like banshees.

"Kids," Annabeth yelled out, "Lunch."

The four boys got excited and began to climb down the tree. Peter was the last to go but half way down his foot slipped and he went tumbling to the ground. He fell on top of Thomas and Charlie, their heads smacking against a giant rock nearby. Peter felt something warm beneath his head.

"Annabeth!" Peter heard Stephen tell before falling unconscious.

Peter awoke in a bed. His head hammered as he touched a white bandage wrapped around his skull.

"Wha…" He asked.

"Peter!" Piper and Jason tackled their boy in a hug.

Peter felt the warmth of his parents as he hugged them back tightly.

* * *

Peter and Stephen were hanging out at the docks, eating their sandwiches. It would be one year before they were able to attend Camp Half-Blood as campers.

"Hey," Stephen swallowed a sandwich chunk, "Can you keep a secret?"

Peter looked at his friend weirdly but nodded nonetheless.

"I sorta have this crush," Stephen confessed.

"What?!" Peter almost choked.

"Yeah," Stephen rubbed the back of his neck, "Kinda girly right?"

"No, no man," Peter said, "If we're talking about deep stuff here then I guess you could say I have one too."

"Really?" Stephen asked, "Who?"

"You tell me first," Peter said, "You confessed first."

"Well," Stephen said, "It's...Bee."

"Oh," Peter said.

"Ok, your turn," Stephen nudged him.

"Oh, it's just some girl," Peter waved it off.

"At least explain her to me if you're too embarrassed to tell me her name."

"Well...she has beautiful dark curly hair," Peter explained, "It looks incredibly soft, I would love to run my fingers through them. Her eyes are magical in a way, like she can see into my soul. She's funny and cute. Gods, to be able to kiss her…"

"Wow," Stephen said, "You are crazy in love with this girl."

"You could say that," Peter said nervously, "But it'll never happen."

"Why?" Stephen was now curious.

"It just won't," Peter suddenly got defensive out of nowhere making Stephen drop the conversation.

 _It will never work because you are in love with her_ Peter thought _And I could never hurt a friend._

* * *

Peter looked at the necklace in the box. He was going to tell her, it was time. He spent too much time in the shadows and holding onto these feelings were wearing him down. He shut the box and headed to find Bianca. He didn't exactly want to take Bianca away from his best friend Stephen but he needed to get this off his chest. He headed to look for Bianca. After asking around his final destination was the forest. He noticed Bianca carving something into a tree. He smiled and went to approach her but halted upon seeing Stephen.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asked.

Peter watched as Stephen snaked his arms around Bianca's waist.

"You know how couples carve their initials in a tree?" Bianca laughed.

"How cheesy," Stephen said, "But sweet."

He spun her around and pinned her against the tree, kissing her furiously. Peter gulped as he took a step back, a tree branch snapping beneath his foot. The two halted and looked his way.

"Peter?" They both said in unison.

"Oh come on guys," Peter joked, "I'm trying to enjoy a good nature walk and I have to come upon this. That's best left for the bedroom, ya know what I mean, man?"

Bianca rolled her eyes as Stephen laughed after Peter winked.

"What's that?" Bianca gestured to the box in Peter's hand.

"Oh this?" Peter asked, "Nothing special. Just something I borrowed without permission. Any way I'll let you two get back to what you were doing."

Peter turned his back but not before yelling over his shoulder, "Don't forget to use protection!"

"Peter!" The coupled yelled.

Peter sighed as he came upon the lake, opening the box. It was just a small necklace with Bianca's favorite gem on it, nothing all that special. He shut the box, squeezing it tightly, before tossing it into the lake. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed back to his cabin but not before bumping into a girl who was carrying a basket of flowers.

"Oh sorry," He said, not even looking at or bothering to help her.

 _Stupid idiot, you will never have her_ He thought.

* * *

Peter watched once more from the sidelines as Stephen and Bianca chatted across from him picking strawberries. Stephen would every now and again stick out a strawberry for Bianca to bite into.

"Everything ok?" Thomas asked beside him.

"Huh?" Peter asked, "Oh yeah, psh, everything's fine. My fantasy world is just so much more fun, if you know what I mean?"

Thomas only rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Peter said, "I need to use the restroom."

He headed off into the Demeter cabin where the bathroom was located. The Demeter kids kept it open for anyone willing to help them during the busy harvest season. He shut the door and sat on the floor, his arms resting on his knees. He could barely take it know. They looked so happy and he wanted them to be but the jealousy within him was boiling hotter with each passing second. He hadn't even realized he was crying until a girl's voice broke his thoughts.

"Oh so sorry," She said, "Hey, you ok, Peter?"

He looked up and his emotions just poured out. He wasn't a person to cry, especially in front of people, but he couldn't help it. The girl got onto her knees and hugged him. His head resting on her shoulder as silent tears stained his face.

"It'll be ok," She whispered.

They ended up staying in that position for at least ten more minutes. When he lifted his head, he got the chance to take in her appearance. She had curly dark hair that was pulled into a side braid. Her green eyes sparkled and he could see a hint of freckles on her nose. It wasn't out of love or beauty or anything of that sort. It was more like a need for comfort. He quickly leaned in and kissed the girl. When he pulled away he profusely apologized and ran out of the cabin, leaving the girl scatterbrained.

 _I don't know how much longer this will last_ He thought.

* * *

Another year passed by and today was the day of Stephen and Bianca's two year anniversary meaning they were off on a date somewhere. Peter walked through the forest in silence. He wasn't in much of a mood to act all happy as if nothing in life mattered. He came upon a tree that was covered quite nicely with a line of rocks and bushes. If someone stood at the right angle they would be able to see everything but other than that it was the perfect hiding spot.

"Well I haven't seen you in awhile," The girl's voice behind him was familiar.

He turned and found the same girl he had been avoiding for what had been a solid year or so now.

"Last time I met you I believe you kissed me," She said, a bouquet of flowers resting in her arms as if she was holding a baby, "That isn't going to become a habit now, right? Not that I'm complaining or anything because I must admit, you were are a really good kisser back there."

Peter only laughed at her comment.

There was silence before the girl broke it by saying, "You have to let her go, Peter."

"What?" He asked.

"Bianca," She reminded, "It's eating you up, I can see it. You fall deeper into sorrow each day."

"You don't know me," Peter said, a hand combed through his blonde hair.

"I think I know you better than you know yourself," She said.

He approached her, stopping right in front of her. She stood her ground, gods she was a stubborn one.

"I'm not some lost puppy," He said through gritted teeth, "I can handle myself."

"Can you now?" She shot back, "You broke down crying in the Demeter bathroom and then kissed me, a girl you don't even know the name to. Oh and by the way, my name is Lyra, daughter of Travis and Katie Stoll, if you were wond…"

Before she could finish, Peter pushed her against a tree, kissing her roughly. She didn't fight but instead kissed him back. She, however, came to her senses quickly and pushed him away.

"Wait, wait, I don't even know you."

"So?" He asked.

He kissed her again and she dropped her bouquet, wrapping her arms around his neck. He combed his fingers through her soft hair. He had made out with many girls before but this girl felt different. It could have been her scent, her hair, her lips, but whatever it was, she was the first girl to make him feel weak at the knees from a kiss. He kissed her cheek, to her collarbone, and down her jawline. She moaned as he nipped her sweet spot.

"Lyra?!" Someone yelled in surprise.

The two stopped to look at a group of four girls standing with the same bouquets she had dropped. The tallest looked on with utter shock while the other three smiled, giggled, and whispered.

"Perhaps we can finish another time," She whispered.

She picked up her bouquet but before heading off he grabbed her arm, spun her, and kissed her passionately. When he let her go, she wobbled her way over to the girls and they headed off.

 _What a strange girl_ Peter thought and began to finish his walk.

* * *

Peter spun his body to avoid a blow Charlie had coming for him. Both men had gotten gradually better and stronger. The students watched in awe as the children of legends spared. They pushed each other with their swords to a safe distance, their breaths heavy with exhaustion.

"Ok boys," Jason entered the arena, clapping his hands, "We still need you both to still have enough energy to teach the next few classes."

"Take five everyone," Charlie called out.

"Some girl gave this to me," Jason handed his son a letter.

Peter took it, ripping it open. The writing was scribbled on but it still looked incredibly neat.

 _ **Meet me in that spot ASAP**_

"Ohh, what spot?" Charlie said over his shoulder.

Peter jumped and accidentally punched Charlie in the face out of instinct.

"Dude," Peter said, "Does my knuckle sandwiches really taste that good?"

Charlie rubbed his cheek as he picked himself off the floor. As for Peter, he headed off into the direction of the forest. He arrived at the spot that was all too familiar. Let's just say the tree he stood beneath had a lot of history. He leaned against the tree, arms crossed, waiting. It wasn't long before the all to familiar figure appeared. He leaned in to kiss her, thinking that's what she called him for, but she dodged his lips.

"I have a serious question," She said, "What are we?"

"What?" Peter asked.

"What are we?" She repeated, "Are we dating? Are we friends with benefits? Are we even friends?"

"Oh," Peter said, leaning against the tree, "Uh...I don't know. I sorta like what we have going on."

"Sleeping together in the forest almost every other night and day isn't going to last forever," Lyra said.

Peter was silent, not sure what to say.

"So are you gonna do it?" Lyra turned towards him, hands on hips.

Peter looked around in confusion, "What? Kiss you? Take off my pants?"

She rolled her eyes, "You really only have a one track mind sometimes. I mean, when are you going to ask me out?"

"Oh," Peter said, "Well...uh….would you like to go out sometime?"

"Finally," Lyra said and attacked his lips, "Now let's hurry. It won't be long before my friends wonder where I am."

Peter nodded and went to work, smiling into her lips.

 _My opinion still stands_ He thought _This girl is something else_

* * *

Peter rang the doorbell. He wore a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He sort of felt like him and Lyra hadn't been on a date for a little while with their busy schedules. So basically whenever they got to see each other they would end up doing a quickie before heading off. When the door opened he was was met face to face with the infamous Travis Stoll.

"Hello sir," Peter said.

When Peter had first met Travis he was incredibly intimidated. He also kept his hand on his wallet, which his parents told him to do. Even if Travis may have grown out of the pickpocketing stage of life, one could never be too careful. After a few months, Travis and Peter ended up getting along rather well. They both seemed to share the same type of humor that would make Lyra and Katie roll their eyes.

"Lyra will be along any minute," Travis said, "Come on in."

When Peter entered the house, Lyra strolled down the steps. For once, she wasn't wearing a Camp-Half Blood t-shirt or covered in sweat and dirt from working hard. Today she wore a simple green frilly blouse with jeans and sandals. Her hair was brushed neatly and not pulled into a messy ponytail or braid.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," He said, taking her hand.

"Have fun you two," Katie called out.

They hopped into Peter's car and drove off. After taking a few rights here, a couples lefts there, they finally arrived.

"Where are we?" Lyra asked when Peter opened her door.

"It's a surprise," He whispered.

He led her down a pathway and they came upon an open area where bushes were lined to make a giant circle. In the middle of a circle was a blanket and picnic basket.

"Aww, Peter," Lyra said, "This is so sweet."

They sat down and dug into the food. He asked one of his buddies who was an amazing chef to cook the food for him. He tried but upon ruining the kitchen as well as the food he was booted out. The first thing he pulled out were a box of strawberries and she froze.

"Peter," She whispered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you still think about her?" She asked.

The first time she talked to him was the day he was helping pick strawberries and he ended up crying on her shoulder. She had been watching out of the corner of her eye. The way Stephen and Bianca were playing around and Peter was, unknowingly, glowering at them.

"Hey," He said, wiping away a tear she didn't even realise was falling.

He put his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"You saved my life," He whispered, "From a love that was killing my soul. I wouldn't trade that for the world."

She sobbed out in joy and relief. He kissed her softly as another tear slipped down her cheek. Their foreheads stayed connected after the kiss and he smiled lightly. He then looked up and she followed his vision. The sun had just set and a full moon shined brightly.

"Look," He whispered.

She looked around at the bushes and noticed small white flowers blooming from them.

"Moon flowers," She said in awe.

She pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," She muttered.

 _What a beautiful mess_ He thought.

* * *

He lay beneath the tree, a blanket wrapped around his lower naked body. The warmth of Lyra on his chest was the perfect blanket for him. They had been dating for three years so far and it had been pure bliss. He watched the sky as he saw the colors change with the rising sun. Peter had done something very stupid to a harpie when he was younger so they now stayed away from him in fear, This meant Lyra and him were able to sneak out at night, even though they weren't campers anymore. He felt Lyra shift beneath him and he looked down at her beautiful face. He began to rub her bare back and she released a sigh as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," He smiled.

She smiled back, reaching up to kiss him. It wasn't passionate but rather sweet.

"I have a serious question," He said, repeating her words when he had asked her out, "Will you love me forever no matter what?"

She looked at him confused, "Of course. What kind of silly question is that?"

"Well," He said, reaching for his pants, "It is very necessary. If I want to give you this."

He didn't have a box like most men and he wasn't dressed in a tux with candles surrounding them. He rustled through his pockets and couldn't find it.

"Um," He said, plucking plucking a tiny white flower from the ground.

He began to twist it and showed it to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What.." but he didn't let her finish.

"So Lyra, will you marry me and forgive me for forgetting the ring in my other pants pocket?" He said sheepishly.

She laughed and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" He smiled.

"Of course, you idiot," She said, kissing him again.

He put the flower ring on her and she giggled. She swung a leg over, straddling him, and kissed him once more.

"Do we even have time for this?" Peter laughed.

"Of course," She said, "The campers don't wake up for another hour….I think."

He shrugged and kissed her. She squealed as he spun them both around, laughing all the while.

 _Crazy woman_ He thought

* * *

Peter picked up his new wife bridal style. They made it to their hotel in Greece and the entire place was breathtaking. The bell hopper had lined their bags neatly in their room at the end of the bed on the floor. Lyra picked up the skirt of her white gown and headed towards the window. The entire city was full of lights and life, a bit like New York in a few ways. Peter snaked his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She was finally his and all traces of Bianca had sunk ever since he met her. He traced the scar on her shoulder that she had come back with from a quest, let's just say he didn't take the injury well at the time.

"I can't believe it," Lyra said, holding her left hand up to admire the ring with the Greek city in the background.

She suddenly felt a tug at her dress and she bat Peter away from her neck.

"You can never just wait one second can you?" Lyra laughed.

"It's because you are mine forever," He said, kissing the back of her hand, "So I need to place my marks all along you."

She put a finger against his lips to stop him from coming any closer.

"Just give me ten minutes," She said, rushing into the bathroom.

"Do you honestly think I care if you smell bad or something?" He asked, knocking on the door, "We literally did it in the armory immediately after training."

"Ugh," Lyra's voice muffled by the locked door, "Don't remind me. I got splinters in places I didn't know were possible. Do you know how embarrassing it was to go to Dr. Solace about it? Thomas was also right there which only made matters worse."

Peter only laughed as he began to undo his shirt, as it was rather uncomfortable.

"So that's why Thomas was red in the face during the bonfire."

The door swung open and Peter turned to see Lyra downing a see through white dress that showed her white undergarments as well. She also wore white high heels and her hair lay lightly on her shoulders.

"Wow," Peter said, dropping the tie he was holding.

"Bianca gave it to me," Lyra smirked, "I opened it in front of my dad and you should have seen his poor face."

Peter, however, was too busy gawking to even chuckle.

"You should have just gotten married in that," He said, approaching her.

"Please," Lyra rolled her eyes, "We wouldn't have even gotten through the entire wedding because you can't seem to keep it in your pants."

This time Peter laughed and kissed his new wife.

 _You are insane_ He thought _But I would die without you_

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and I'm happy you enjoyed these stories. My next story will be about Thomas so stay tuned. I'm not 100% sure when I will post it because school has me so packed but I will try as soon as I can. Please tell me how you felt about this chapter and if you would like me to add any ideas to Thomas's story then please let me know. Thanks! :)**


	5. Thomas's story

Will and Nico held hands as they watched the doctor catch the baby from coming out of the womb.

"Oh my gods," Will said, leaning closer, "Hi, I'm going to be your daddy."

Nico leaned forward as well and the baby released a squealing scream making Nico jump back about five steps.

"Great," Nico said, "I got to see him for a minute and he already hates me."

Will only laughed and took the baby into his arms after it was wrapped in a blanket.

"How are you feeling, Jen?" Nico asked the demigod woman in the bed.

"Tired," She breathed, "But I'm really happy for you guys."

The two men smiled as they looked at the tiny baby.

"How about…" Will said, "Sven."

"We are not naming our child after your dead dog," Nico said flatly, "Jules Albert Solace-Di Angelo?"

"And we are most definitely not naming our son after a skeleton," Will said, "Do you want our child to hate us for eternity?"

"You seem to," Nico shot back, "Who names their kid, Sven? That's such a stupid name."

"Sven was a very loyal dog," Will said.

"How about.." Jen ended up breaking up the bickering couple, "Thomas? That was my father's name."

The two were silent before smiling at one another.

"Thomas Solace-Di Angelo," Will repeated.

"I like it," Nico cut in.

The two smiled and baby Thomas cooed in Will's arms.

* * *

There was a shriek of horror from the next room and Nico dropped what he was doing, running towards the noise.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked as soon as he entered the room.

A skeleton dog was on Will's chest as a one-year old Thomas next to him giggled.

"Puppy," He said and the skeleton puppy ran over to their son.

Thomas's green eyes twinkled with delight as the puppy ran around him.

"O-Our son…" Will couldn't even finish his sentence he was so overcome with shock.

Suddenly Thomas melted into darkness and Will shrieked once more.

"Where'd he go?!" Will was now on his feet.

Thomas appeared above Nico and he put his arms out in time to catch him.

"H-He…" Will was now pointing.

"Did you just shadow travel like, daddy?" Nico smiled, rubbing his nose against Thomas's, "And you summoned your first skeleton. Who's daddy's favorite boy?"

Will's jaw was slacked as he stared at Nico praising his son.

"Am I the only one who is panicking about this?" Will's eyes were like dish plates.

"Yep," Nico turned and walked away as Will fainted behind him.

* * *

"Dad, are you sure about this?" Seven-year old Thomas asked Nico as he put a black helmet over his light brown hair.

"Of course," Nico said, "Just like I can teach you how to shadow travel and summon skeletons, I can teach you to ride a bike. Now, this thing right here is the…"

"The pedals," Thomas said unamused.

"And the brakes are…" Nico looked at the handles but there weren't any brakes like he's seen before.

"You have to back pedal to brake," Thomas said nonchalantly.

"Right and…"

"Dad, can I get on the bike now?" Thomas became impatient.

"Well forgive me," Nico said, "I didn't get the luxury of having a bike ever."

"Wait," Thomas stopped himself from getting on, "You've never owned or rode a bike before?"

"Nope," Nico said, "But that doesn't matter. Can't be any harder than walking."

Thomas took off his helmet and approached the door to inside the house.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nico asked.

"Until you learn to ride a bike I'm waiting for dad to get home to teach me," Thomas then shut the door.

"Who does that remind me of?" Will asked, now standing at the entrance of the garage.

Nico only rolled his eyes and followed Thomas into the house.

* * *

At age 13, Thomas sat in the principal's office. Beside him was Charlie, Stephen, and Peter as they all waited for their parents to arrive. Percy and Annabeth entered first, their faces not looking the least bit happy.

"Heh, heh," Charlie said, "Hi mom. Sup, dad."

"What did you do this time?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll explain everything," The principal said, "If you wouldn't mind taking a seat until the other parents arrive."

"He's so your son," Annabeth sat down in a huff.

Next was Jason and Piper, they looked more disappointed than angry. Leo and Calypso arrived a few minutes after, Leo was not surprisingly covered with oil smudges.

"How lucky are Hazel and Frank that they only have well behaved girls," Calypso sat down as she eyed Stephen.

Leo on the other hand winked and smiled at his son but not before getting slapped by Calypso. Lastly, Nico and Will arrived, surprised to see the entire group. The principal looked less happy when the two men entered.

"What is this about?" Nico asked, taking a seat beside Calypso.

"Your son's," The principal eyed the four boys, "Assaulted an entire class of students."

"You did what?!" Annabeth was beside herself at this point and Percy had to calm her down to let the Principal finish.

He showed pictures of children with broken limbs and swollen bruises.

"What were you boys thinking?" Jason asked, passing the photos to Piper.

"They had been bullying Thomas," Stephen was the first to speak, "They were making fun of him because he has no mom and two dads."

"What?" Will asked, "Thomas, how long has this been going on?"

"A year," Thomas mumbled.

"Children tease and poke fun all the time," The principal said, "But that does not give these boys any excuse to pick fights."

"So, are you telling us that you knew about this?" Piper asked, tossing the photos back on his desk.

"No, I did not," The principal answered.

"That's a filthy lie," Peter said, "We came to you twice and you never did anything."

"Peter!" Jason warned.

"Excuse me sir," Annabeth said, standing up, "But do you have a problem with gay people?"

"Excuse me?" The principal asked.

"Well I've been told by my son and daughter that you are always cold towards Thomas," Annabeth said, "I brushed it off but I noticed your glare seems more directed at Thomas's parents. Why is that?"

"And what if I do?" The principal scowled, "It is unethical and wrong in so many ways. It should only be a man and woman. I find it rather terrible that they now allow same sex marriages. I wouldn't be surprised if this boy ended up being just like his parents, a disappointment to society."

Every adult was now standing, their anger at its peak. The boys were smiling at the principal as his face turned pale. In the end, it resulted to an ambulance, police cars, and the parents being questioned. Thomas ran up and hugged his dads.

"I love you guys," He whispered.

* * *

Fifteen-year old Thomas ran through the trees, flanking Charlie. Charlie's hand held the flag tightly as they sped up upon seeing Emily and Bianca running towards them, their flag gripped in Emily's hand. Emily was visiting for the week meaning Bianca had a bigger chance of winning, curse her brain.

"You ready?" Charlie turned his head towards Thomas.

He nodded and they ran past the shadow of one of the trees, melting into it. They reappeared in an instant on the other side of the creek, giving Bianca and Emily zero chance to avoid them.

"Bianca," Charlie groaned, "Get your fat butt off my face."

"Excuse me?" Bianca said and the sibling war in the creek began like every game.

Thomas sighed, their victory quickly forgotten.

"Wow, that was awesome," A voice said behind Thomas.

His characteristics were of the exact opposite of Thomas's. While his skin was rather tan, the boy's skin had a pale look to it. His blonde curly hair hung in his eyes while Thomas's light brown hair now hung at his shoulders. The boy was lanky unlike Thomas's fit body shape and his sky blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked rather blunty and harshly, not that he was trying to be.

The boy's face turned pale, if it could get any paler, and his eyes looked rather sad.

"Don't you remember?" He asked, "It's me, Benjamin, Benny for short."

Thomas's face was still full of confusion.

"I...uh…." Benny muttered, "Spilled my food on you."

"Oh," Thomas was now not happy to see the kid, "You."

"But it's all forgiven, right?" Benny smiled, he looked like a little kid.

"How old are you?" Thomas asked, "Twelve?"

The boy looked sad again.

"I'm fourteen," He answered.

"Oh," Thomas said and walked away.

 _What a pip squeak_ Thomas thought _He kind of reminds me of a squirrel._

"Hey Thomas," Peter slung an arm over his neck, "I've got a quick question. You see those hot babes over there?"

"So what?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Well they know of your parents being gay so they were wondering if you were gay or straight?" Peter said.

Thomas looked at Peter as if he were crazy.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well if you're straight," Peter said, "One of those ladies thought you were some hot stuff, so ya know…"

"No I really don't know."

"Means there's a good chance for you to get laid, obviously."

Thomas rolled his eyes. Peter's mindset really is just getting into other girls pants.

"Hey Thomas," Charlie came up, officially finished with his fight, "Tell me, if you were gay would you date me?"

Thomas looked Charlie up and down.

"No," Thomas said bluntly, "I would probably think you're cute but I don't think you'd be my type."

Charlie was silent for a moment.

"So this is how my dad felt," Charlie said and walked away.

He then turned back to Peter and said honestly, "I don't know, I've never liked anybody so far and I haven't been on any dates before."

"Awesome," Peter said, "So I'll schedule a double date. Thanks man."

Thomas was utterly confused but yelled out, "Sure no problem. What did I do again?"

* * *

Thomas had reached the lucky number of eighteen but that may be the oldest he'll ever be. He ran from the hellhound that was not at all like Mrs. O'Leary. He ran up the Camp-Half Blood hill, almost making it but he slipped instead. He would've probably died but thankfully, the infamous Percy Jackson stepped in just in time. Thomas propped himself up on his forearms as he watched Percy's amazing sword skills. Percy had saved his life plenty of times, but every time he watched him in action he was just in awe.

"Thank you Percy," Thomas said, taking Percy's hand.

"What happened?" Percy asked, gesturing to Thomas's injuries and ripped clothes.

"Accidentally turned a corner and ran into five hellhounds feasting," Thomas said, "I took down four of them but the last one was a lot bigger and stronger than the others."

"Sounds like normal life to me," Percy said.

"Basically," Thomas laughed as he walked up the hill with Percy.

They parted ways upon reaching the cabins and he went to change his clothing. Afterwards, he bumped into a figure who was right outside his door.

"Oh sorry," The voice was rather deep.

Thomas lifted his head and the guy was at least his height, around six feet. He was also rather muscular with a couple of scars covering his body. Thomas inspected his appearance and he swore he looked similar to someone he knew.

"And you are?" Thomas asked.

The guy rolled his eyes, "Again? It's me, Benny."

Thomas was silent for a moment before saying, "Benny?!"

"Don't act too surprised," Benny said, "And it's Ben now."

"Right," Thomas inspected him once more.

 _Dam_ He thought.

"So what do you need?" Thomas hid his surprised tone.

"What if I just wanted to see you?" Ben asked.

He took a step forward and Thomas responded by shutting the door in his face. Part of him didn't want to do that and let him continue to see what would happen, but it was more of a reflex. His next step was to climb out of the window of the Hades cabin.

"Why didn't you just shadow travel?" Ben asked.

Thomas fell out of the window, onto his face.

"Ok," Thomas said, "Is there something you want?"

"Yes," Ben said, "A date. How about it?"

Thomas stared at him from the ground. Ben's personality changed so much Thomas wondered if he was really the same person. Puberty really hit this guy hard.

"Uh…" Was Thomas's response.

"Great," Ben said, "Meet me at the pine tree at seven and we'll call it a date."

"Wait...I…" But Ben walked away before Thomas could say anything more.

 _Like hell I'm going_ Thomas thought.

Sure enough though, he met up with Ben at seven.

* * *

A few months later, Ben and Thomas were pushing the canoe boat into the water. Ben thought it would be romantic like in the books; Thomas disagreed but did it anyway.

"You're rowing wrong," Thomas said.

He placed his hands over Ben's and tried to show him.

"No, now you're doing it wrong," Ben complained, fighting against Thomas's grip.

They began to spin in circles as the two bickered.

"Just lemme at least get us to the middle," Ben said.

"We aren't going to get to the center because you are doing it wrong," Thomas said.

The boat ended up spinning and shaking so much it flipped. The two released a scream of surprise before the water muffled it. When they came up for air the two guys began to laugh. Ben swam towards Thomas and kissed him.

"That was so your fault," Thomas said, "So don't even try and worm your way out of this one."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, "That was all you. I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend."

"Uh huh," Thomas was now smiling.

Before he got back into the boat he turned and kissed Ben.

"Hmm, so you admit that it was your fault," Ben said, hoisting himself back into the canoe.

Before he could get in, however, Thomas shoved him back into the water.

"Oh I am so getting you for that."

For the rest of the day, Thomas stood inside the canoe, a paddle in his hand, as Ben tried getting back in. There were moments where the roles flipped.

* * *

Thomas folded the letter, releasing a deep sigh. He heard the door open, knowing Ben was home from work. He began to twist the ring on his ring finger, his heart beating quickly.

"Hey," Ben approached Thomas, pecking him on the lips, "What's up?"

Thomas handed the letter to Ben. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"Oh my gods," Ben said.

Thomas nodded.

"We are getting a baby!" Ben threw the paper into the air.

Thomas smiled and kissed his husband.

"Wow," Ben said, "That was a lot faster than I thought."

"Yeah," Thomas said, "It took my parents like two years before they could get me."

"What should we name it?" Ben became even more excited than before, "Do you think it's a boy or a girl? We need to baby proof this place. Schist we don't have anything ready."

"Ok Ben," Thomas was now laughing, "Calm down."

"No!" Ben yelled, "Now come! We need to get diapers, baby clothes, wipes, baby powder. Oh gods, we need a crib!"

"We could just make a bed on the floor," Thomas joked.

Ben looked at Thomas in horror. Let's just say, Thomas now knew when the right time for sarcasm was as his father wrapped a giant bruise on his stomach.

"So tell me again," Will said, "How did you get this?"

"I made a joke when Ben was panicking and he performed a spinning kick," Thomas said, hissing when his father tied it.

"Well good luck, son," Will was now laughing.

Thomas smiled and then rolled his eyes.

 _We are getting a baby_ He thought _I can't wait._

 **So great news guys, as you have noticed, I did not get a lot of homework for school today meaning I was able to write Thomas's story sooner than later. I decided to keep this one a little more on the light side since my last chapter was surrounded by a lot of sexual love. I sort of wanted this one to have the feel of love outside of sex. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if it seems a little short. My next chapter will be centered around Emily. Please comment on what you thought about this chapter and if you want to see anything special with Emily just let me know and I'll do my best to add it into the chapter. Thanks, and love you all!**


	6. Emily's story

Frank fainted. Hazel stared at her husband on the floor. She picked up a dramacha, tossing it into their mister on the table. Reyna's face appeared. Why Hazel iris messaged Reyna of all people? Well for one, she was the only one currently in New Rome that she trusted the most...they also made a deal to iris message her if Frank fainted when she went into labor.

"He fainted?" Reyna asked.

Hazel nodded and Reyna disappeared from the message. Two minutes later, Reyna entered the room. She stepped over Frank and ran over to Hazel.

"How are you doing?" Reyna asked, putting her hands on her stomach.

"Just get me to the infirmary!" Hazel screamed when another contraction hit.

"On second thought," Hazel said, "I think she's coming."

"Now?" Reyna asked.

"Now!" Hazel released another scream.

"Ok, ok," Reyna said, "I've researched this."

"What?" Hazel was now confused.

"Long story," Reyna said as she ran around the house gathering towels and warm water, "My hormones were going haywire that week and I stole a few of your books."

"It's ok," Haze breathed heavily, "Keep talking. It keeps me distracted."

"Well," Reyna said as she brought all the supplies over, "I was doing a lot of thinking about….life and I guess just the thought of how everyone was having a baby while I'm over here not even married yet. Gods I need a boyfriend."

"He's out there somewhe….AHHH!" Hazel screamed again.

"Oh my gods I see the head!" Reyna yelled.

Hazel began to push as Reyna caught the tiny child that came flying out. A tiny scream emit through the room and Frank popped up from the ground.

"What happened?" He asked, now standing.

He noticed the baby that Reyna was washing off with a washcloth. He walked up to a sweaty Hazel, stroking her hair.

"You ok?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Fine," She whispered, "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything, sweetheart," Frank said, "You did all the work."

"Here you are," Reyna handed the baby over to Hazel, "And now I will iris message a medic."

"I can't believe I'm a dad," Frank sighed.

"Emily," Hazel said, "After your mother."

Fran looked like he was about to cry.

"Perfect," Frank kissed the baby's head.

It then hit him and his eyes went wide.

"I missed our baby's birth," He said.

Hazel only laughed.

* * *

"Hey Hazel, what's wrong?" Frank looked at the Iris message in front of him.

"So...um...do you know if Emily can shapeshift yet?" Hazel asked.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Well...I can't find the baby and there is a spider on the floor," Hazel said, "And I don't know if I should kill it or not."

"Hazel, I am coming home right now!" Frank cut through the mist and ran out of the class he was teaching with no explanation.

When Frank burst through the door he watched as Hazel slapped the wolf spider with a book.

"Hazel!" Frank basically screamed.

"Frank," Hazel tried to calm down.

"You just…." He pointed at the floor then at her, "With a book."

"Frank!" Hazel said more assertively, "Our baby is fine. She rolled under the couch when I turned my back for two seconds"

Frank noticed baby Emily sleeping soundly on the couch, her stuffed bunny next to her. Frank fell on his knees, sighing with relief.

"Gods Hazel," He said, "You scared the schist out of me."

"Sorry honey," Hazel pecked him on the lips.

* * *

Frank took out a christmas tree ornament and handed it to five year old Emily, who took it and hung it on their tree. She had an elf hat sitting on her curly black hair that were tied in low pigtails. The hat lay a little low and her golden eyes just peeked out. Her skin was more on the darker side considering the fact her mother is African American and her father Asian but it matched well with her red turtleneck. The tree was almost finished as Hazel came out of the kitchen with a plate of sugar cookies.

"Look at my little helpers," Hazel said.

When she set down the plate, the bump in her stomach became more obvious. Frank smiled as Emily ran over to put Santa hat on her father's head.

"You ok, Hazel?" Frank began to approach his wife, "You look a little sick."

"Oh," Hazel only smiled, "It was just the smell of the sugar cookies."

"Are you sure?" Frank asked, "Maybe you should sit down."

Hazel nodded and Frank helped his pregnant wife onto the couch. When Frank turned, Emily was standing at his feet, the star in her hand.

"Are we ready to put the star on?" Frank asked making Emily even more excited.

When they put the star on and stood back to inspect it Frank noticed a picture taped onto the star.

"Emily?" He asked, "What's that?"

"Some girls at school said that they put an angel on the top of their tree instead of a star," Emily said, "So I put my angels up there to look down upon us and watch over us."

On the star there was a picture of Frank's mother and grandmother, as well as a small picture of Sammy. Frank started to tear up and hugged his daughter.

"It's ok, daddy," She said.

She then ran over to her mother and kissed her stomach.

"Next year, I will let you can hang up the star," She whispered.

Both parents were now tearing up and Emily hugged them both.

* * *

Even at nine years old, Emily was still a little lady at the heart. However, when it came to bullies, she wasn't afraid to get down and dirty. Those were one of those times. Emily ran over to help pick up three fallen kids. It was the first day of school and the group that knocked them down weren't the type in movies like the popular girls or jock guys. This group was just a lot stronger than everyone and often would go around slapping others down because of it. Emily had to guess that the group were thirteen and fourteen while the three on the ground were eleven or twelve.

"Who are you?," One of the bully's asked Emily.

"You know," Emily said, standing up, ignoring his questions, "You all have your entire lives to be jerks. Why not take today off?"

"What?!" The lead bully asked.

"Do you even know who you are talking to?" Another asked, "Frank was named after one of the praetors here in New Rome. You don't have any decency to talk to him."

"Thank you, Beth," Frank said.

Emily mentally laughed at herself. She was homeschooled for the first four years of her life meaning no one knew who she was. They were soon about to find out.

"Oh yeah?" Emily asked, "Well you have zero right to be named Frank. You aren't half the man my father is."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"That's right," Emily finally let it out, "My mother and father are Frank and Hazel Zhang."

The group burst into laughter.

"Oh right," Beth laughed, "And I'm Reyna Ramirez-Arellano."

"Reyna is my godmother," Emily had her hands on her hips now.

They only laughed harder and Emily was beginning to turn red in the face with anger.

"We will see who is laughing when sword practice comes around," With that, Emily sauntered off into the school.

For the first two classes, Emily was already the talk of the school. No one had the guts to talk up to the group, she found out were nicknamed Shadow Beasts, pretty lame name in her opinion.

"Shadow Beasts," Emily muttered, "Give me a break."

"Hey," The three kids she defended approached her at her locker.

"Thank you," The only girl said, "You really saved us out there."

"It was no big deal," Emily was beginning to pack up her things.

"It was though," The smaller boy said, "Eric here tried standing up before you stepped in. That was around the time they shoved us to the ground."

Emily looked at the taller boy, Eric. He was definitely more muscular than the two but Emily could tell his confidence could use a little work. He looked like a normal jock boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes. He sort of reminded her of Jason Grace without the electrical feeling around him. The smaller boy was lanky with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. If Leo was a super shy person, this would be him. The girl was the typical barbie with brown princess curls and grey blue eyes. If Piper and Annabeth had a kid, not that that would be possible, she would look a little like this. The three people in front of her went against any logic that books and movies showed and Emily loved it.

"Those idiots just need to be shown that just because you are strong, doesn't mean you should put others down because of it," Emily slung her bag over her shoulder.

"So what are you going to about sword fighting class?" The timid Leo boy asked as the group followed Emily.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, "Also what are your names again?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Juliette," The girl said, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Chris," The small one said, "And you aren't actually going to fight them. Are you?"

"Of course I am," Emily looked at them like they were crazy.

"But you will be eaten alive," Eric said.

"I highly doubt that," Emily said, "I was trained only by the best."

"That was a pretty slick trick but it won't hold forever," Juliette said.

"But it wasn't a trick," Emily said.

"Wait," Chris stopped, "What's your name?"

"Emily," She answered.

Emily then left them in the halls to be dumbstruck. When she entered the sword fighting class, Frank was standing there with a wooden sword in his hand. Even though the ages between her and the boy were different, when it came to sword fighting class all ages were mixed and split into sections.

"Come on little lady," He taunted, "We will see who will be smiling after this."

Emily was handed a sword and she stepped into the inner circle. As soon as Frank held up his sword, ready to attack, Emily was already making corrections to his form.

He surged forward and the only thing Emily thought was _Wow, he's slow._

She dodged easily, slapping his butt with the flat end of the sword. She laughed at herself, now understanding why Reyna enjoyed doing that to her at times. This continued for a few minutes before Emily finally got bored and disarmed the poor boy. She pointed the tip of the wooden sword at his throat. Frank was now red with rage and embarrassment as the crowd cheered. He took the wooden sword from her hand, broke it on his knee, and revved up to punch Emily. She grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"Do you give up now?" Emily leaned over Frank, a smile on her face.

The crowd cheered for Emily as she took a bow. The teacher in the back was clapping and the crowd went silent.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Emily Zhang," The teacher smiled.

Everyone gasped and Emily just smiled.

"I told you I wasn't lying," She then turned and walked off.

No one would have believed that she was only nine. She acted so much older which only made life more enjoyable for Emily.

* * *

At age fifteen, Emily noticed Bianca's father, Percy, storming New Rome. Curiosity got the best of her and she followed Percy.

"Mr. Jackson," Emily came up to his side, "Are you ok?"

"I am going to kill that dam little twerp," He grit his teeth.

"Wow, wow," Emily stopped Percy.

"Look sir," Emily said, "I know that you are a great hero and everything. You have even fought the gods countless of times, but you can't just go around killed any random person."

"Oh this one deserves a dam good beating," Percy maneuvered around Emily.

"Look," Emily stayed by his side, "I am sure that whatever this guy did can be solved in a different way."

Percy then uncapped his sword, still stomping through the streets.

"And I think it is much better to solve this in a more peaceful manner," Emily said.

Percy got onto Blackjack and flew off. Emily shapeshifted into an eagle and followed Percy. They reached Camp Half-Blood in no time and when Emily shapeshifted back into a human, she continued to try and reason with Percy.

"Where is he?!" Percy said in a rage.

"Percy, calm down," Chiron said, "He has already been banished and will not come anywhere near this place."

"No, I need to give that guy a piece of my mind!" Percy yelled.

"Ok," Emily was now utterly confused, "What the Pluto happened?"

Chiron led Percy and Emily into the infirmary. Bianca was sitting there in tears. She was wearing Steven's shirt as she hugged her mother.

"Bianca," Emily approached her, "What happened to you?"

"Julian," Bianca said, "He…"

She couldn't finish her sentence so Steven filled Emily in. Emily stood up and looked at Percy. Annabeth looked at Percy and nodded at him, basically giving him permission to do his worst. They both walked out peacefully and Chiron looked at them both.

"What are you two planning?" He asked.

"To go kill this dam traitor!" Emily and Percy yelled in unison.

Instead of shape shifting and using her energy up, she mounted Blackjack with Percy and they flew off.

* * *

Charlie and Emily had been officially dating for almost a year.

"Come on Em," Charlie lay on her bed, "Are you almost done?"

"Charlie, I just started my homework two minutes ago," Emily said, "Chill out."

Emily heard him groan behind her and she rolled her eyes. About an hour later, Emily heard Charlie scream behind her. She spun quickly and found him standing on her bed, a pillow above his head. A tiny little wolf spider crawled across the floor and Emily tripped over herself as she ran to join Charlie on the bed.

"Where did it go?" Emily asked.

"You're afraid of spiders?" Charlie asked, "But aren't you able to shapeshift into a spider."

"Who says I've ever done it?" She asked in a panicked voice.

The spider came back into view and Emily and Charlie began to throw everything they could get their hands on.

"Kill it!" Charlie yelled as he threw a book.

Emily threw one of her shoes and it crushed the spider. The two sighed as they fell on her bed.

"I didn't like those shoes anyway," She muttered.

"Now that's over with," Charlie said, a hand on Emily's leg.

He slid it up to her waist and she put a hand on his face, pushing him away.

"You are such a terrible distraction," Emily laughed as she tried to get up.

His response to that was to grab her waist and toss her onto the bed.

"How dare you?" He pretended to be hurt, "I ought to punish you for that, Emily Zhang."

"Charlie," She laughed as he kissed her neck.

"Emily," She heard her father's voice.

Emily shoved Charlie back with such force a few objects came crashing down from her dresser.

"Mr. Zhang," Charlie said, surprised.

The awkward atmosphere didn't last long when thousands of baby spiders came out from beneath it. The couple released a blood curdling scream, jumping back onto the bed and out the window.

* * *

Emily stared at the box Bianca set in front of her. The first thing she pulled out was Emily's old earrings. Next was a pair of dark lacy panties along with a matching bra. Another thing was the bathing suite Emily borrowed from Bianca that she told she lost. Lastly, Bianca dangled a necklace that she had given Emily as a gift that was handmade by Leo Valdez himself.

"Where did you find these things?" Emily was now scared.

"I found these items in my brothers room," Bianca said, not to happily.

Emily didn't know what to say. What do you say to your best friend after you have been sleeping with her brother for at least two years or so?

"When did this happen?" Bianca asked calmly.

"I...I don't know," Emily said, tears forming in her eyes, "I think maybe two or three years…"

"Two or three years?!" Bianca screamed.

"Bianca please," Emily said, "Calm down."

"Calm down?!" Bianca looked at Emily, "Calm down?! You have no right to tell me to calm down!"

"Look," Emily said, "I know what I did is unforgivable, but…"

"But what?!" Bianca was steaming, "You slept with my brother. You kept it from me, your best friends, for years. What next? Are you going to tell me you're pregnant?"

Emily was silent, now appalled that Bianca would say that.

"How dare you?!" Emily was now raging, "You have no right to tell me who or who I can't date and then to accuse me of being pregnant."

"Well you know," Bianca said, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were, considering how many condoms I found in my brother's trash can."

"You know," Emily had tears streaming down her face, "This is why I didn't tell you, because I knew you would act this way. I didn't want to lose my best friend."

"No, don't!" Bianca put up a finger, "Don't you dare call us best friends. We are far from friends any more."

Bianca grabbed her things and walked away.

"Bianca," Emily's face was soaked with tears.

"Don't ever speak to me again!" Bianca slammed the door behind her.

Emily melted into her seat, the tears flowing faster than before. The door opened and Charlie entered.

"I just got screamed at by Bianca," Charlie said, sitting next to her, "I guess it's finally out."

Emily nodded and Charlie held her in his arms.

"You and Bianca have been best friends since birth," Charlie whispered, "If I know anything about my sister, it's that she'll come around."

"I don't know about that," Emily only sobbed harder.

She looked up at Charlie and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"However," She whispered, "I don't regret anything that we built together."

She kissed him hard and he withdrew about a minute later.

"Emily," He said, "I don't think it's a good idea to do this right now."

"Charlie," She laid a head on his shoulder and begged, "Please."

He sighed and nodded. He couldn't bare to see the woman he loved sobbing on his shoulder. So he gave in and kissed her back more intensely, carrying her towards the bed.

* * *

Charlie and Emily strolled Camp Half-Blood, hand in hand.

"Want a lollipop?" Charlie asked, pulling one out of his pants pocket.

"Why not?" Emily took it.

He unwrapped it and Emily popped it into her mouth. She turned around and found Charlie on one knee, a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked, "Why are you kneeling?"

Charlie's head fell as he waved her off. A few days later, Emily sat beside Charlie in the pavilion and she noticed a puppy enter the room and smiled. However, the dog got sidetracked by another couple who had dropped their food.

"Oh what a cute puppy," She said, "Wait what is this? Oh my gods, yes I will marry you!"

"Huh?" The poor guy asked as his girlfriend kissed him hard.

Everyone began to clap and Emily noticed Charlie put his hands in his face.

"Isn't that sweet?" Emily asked Charlie.

"Yeah, great," Charlie muttered.

The next week, New Rome hosted a special event in the park dedicated to couples and Emily invited everyone to go. They all sat together on blanket, happily chatting about times in the past. Ben was having a lot of fun telling them the story when Thomas tried to escape from him through his window.

"Hey," Bianca said, "What's that?"

Blackjack soared through the sky with the sign waving across the air. Emily looked up and noticed the sign that said "Emily, will you marry me?"

Before Emily could think if the sign was for her or not there was a loud noise from another couple near them.

"Oh my gods!" One of the young women screamed, "Yes!"

The man that she kissed was smiling and put the ring on her finger.

"I am going to be Emily Hampton!" The woman screamed to everyone in excitement.

Everyone clapped and Emily smiled at the newly fiances. Emily, however, became confused when Thomas, Steven, Peter, and Ben were roaring with laughter at Charlie. Another week later, Charlie and Emily were at Camp Half-Blood again.

"Hey Charlie," Emily yelled, "Can you toss me a piece of fruit?"

Charlie picked up an apple and tossed it to Emily who caught it was ease. She took a bite and the entire place was silent.

"What?" Emily asked as she looked at a grinning Bianca, "Is there something in the apple?"

"Nope," Bianca continued to smile.

Emily stared at Bianca before shrugging and walking over to Charlie.

"You ok?" Emily raised an eyebrow, "You look sick."

Charlie fainted and Emily dropped the apple to try and catch her boyfriend.

"Charlie!" Emily laid him gently on the floor.

A few minutes later, Charlie's eyes fluttered opened.

"What happened?" Emily's face shown with worry.

"That's it!" Charlie basically yelled and sat up.

"Emily Zhang, will you please freakin marry me already?"

Emily looked a bit taken back by the fact that Charlie basically yelled at her to marry him.

"Um...yes, definitely," Emily smiled and kissed her new fiance.

Everyone cheered and Charlie looked less stressed after they released from their kiss.

"Finally," He said.

"Finally?" Emily was confused.

"This was my fourth time trying to propose to you," Charlie laughed.

Emily was dumbstruck for a moment before it all came back to her. The first time, Charlie had gotten on one knee as soon as he handed her the lollipop. The lollipop must have said "Marry me?" before she popped it into her mouth. The second time must've been with the puppy and he went to the wrong couple. Emily was wondering why the guy looked so confused. The third time, Blackjack soared through the sky with the banner and the boys ended up laughing at a flustered Charlie.

"You tried three times?" Emily laughed.

"Four," Charlie corrected.

"What was the fourth?" She asked.

"The apple," He pointed,

Emily was confused once more.

"In Greece, if a guy throws an apple to a girl it's a marriage proposal," He said.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Emily asked, "I'm Roman with two Roman parents. I don't have an ounce of Greek in me."

"Oh," It dawned on Charlie.

"You are such a dork," Emily laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

Emily stood back to look at her and her husbands handiwork. It was around Halloween and they had just finished carving their pumpkin together. There was going to be a pumpkin competition held at the Jackson's house and Emily knew they were going to be the winners. An hour later, Emily exit the bathroom.

"How do I look?" Emily asked.

She was dressed up as Winnie the Pooh, her pregnant stomach making it perfect for the costume.

"Dam," Charlie said.

He was currently dressed up as Nemo, just as a joke for his dad. They headed over the the Jackson household and entered. Everyone was already there enjoying themselves. After a few hours of nonstop laughter and eating, it was time for the pumpkin competition.

"We will go last," Emily said.

Each pumpkin seemed to get scarier with each showing until reaching Leo and Steven's pumpkins which showed some hilariously funny faces. Lastly was Emily and Charlie, who uncovered their pumpkin making everyone gasp. The pumpkin wasn't a scare or funny face, in fact it wasn't a face at all. There was a phrase carved into the pumpkin that read:

 _ **It's a Girl**_

"Oh my gods," Everyone ran up to hug the couple, "Congrats."

"I knew it!" Annabeth called out.

Annabeth was the only one in the family that had the feeling that it was a girl. Everyone laughed, some paid Annabeth.

"So I guess we win," Charlie said.

"Wow, wow," Percy, Leo, Steven, and Peter said.

"Yours doesn't even have a face," Peter retorted.

"So…?" Charlie asked.

"The pumpkin winner is obvious the one that had the best face," Steven said.

"I'm the winner," Almost everyone who entered the competition said at once.

For the rest of the night, there was nonstop arguments of who the real winner of the competition was. Obviously, Charlie and Emily were the real winners.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews. You guys have really made it worth it to continue the chapters. The next chapter will be focused on Steven and that will be the last chapter as he is the final child of the seven. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you want me to add anything to Steven's chapter, like you would like to see something more between him and Bianca for example, just let me know in the review box. Thanks again and please let me know what you thought about this chapter. :D 3**


	7. Stephen's story

"Nope, not today!" Calypso threw the blanket off and steadily got off the infirmary bed.

"Wait, what?" Will and Leo asked in unison.

"Calypso," Leo held his wife's arm as she began to walk like a bloated elephant, "Your water broke. You need to lay down."

"No!" Calypso basically yelled, "These kids aren't even due for another three weeks."

"Calypso," Will came up, taking her other arm, "It is best for you to rest and relax for both you and your babies."

"Nope," Calypso said once more, freeing her arms so she could walk on her own, "All three of us had an agreement that they would stay in until I say so."

She was pointing at her stomach when she said that sentence, as if her and the babies made some secret contract behind Will and Leo's back. Calypso then almost barreled over when a contraction hit but luckily Leo caught her in time. Will got onto his knees, lifting her dress.

"Oh schist!" Will said, "She's crowning."

Leo led Calypso over towards a dresser so that she could lean forward on it. Leo rubbed his wife's back as he watched Will bring out the tiny baby boy after Calypso pushed for a bit. They were much smaller than any of the other babies he witnessed, considering his children were being born prematurely at the moment. Will handed the baby to Kayla, who scooped up the infant and ran into another room.

"Leo," Calypso grabbed his hand, "Go! Follow our baby. Make sure he is ok and stay with him."

Leo nodded and ran after Kayla. He heard Calypso groans behind him but he had no choice but to continue after their little boy. He found Kayla and a few other Apollo kids doing CPR and putting tubes down his child's mouth.

"What's happening?!" Leo yelled, "What's going on?!"

"Leo, please," Austin pushed him back gently, "You need to stay back."

"But what is wrong with my child?!" Leo yelled a little louder.

"He was born very early," Austin said, "But we are doing everything we can to help him."

Leo had tears streaming down his cheeks as he continued watching the doctors at work. It wasn't long before Will came running in with a second baby in his hands, a little girl.

"Austin," Will ordered, "Go help Mike with Calypso."

Austin obeyed immediately as Leo watched Will repeat the procedures they were performing on the first baby.

"Someone get him out of here!" Will ordered one of his siblings.

Kayla, who had just finished putting the tube down the first babies throat, led Leo out of the room.

"Leo, come on," Kayla said gently, "Calypso needs you right now. We are doing everything we can for your children."

Leo nodded and followed her to Calypso's room.

"What's going on?!" Calypso asked, "Where are our children?!"

"We are doing everything we possible can to help them," Kayla reassured.

"Kayla," Austin peeked his head in, "Will needs you."

Kayla ran off and Leo and Calypso were left to wait. Mike continued the procedure of checking Calypso, making sure there was no damage in her vaginal area. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Will entered the room. He had blood stains all over his scrubs and his arms.

"I am happy to report that you officially have a healthy baby boy," Will said, "Since he was born so early, he is still hooked up to the incubatory but there is a high chance of him making it."

Leo and Calypso smiled and Leo kissed his wife's sweaty forehead.

"And the girl?" Calypso asked.

Will's eyes turned dark as did Leo and Calypso's expressions.

"Unfortunately," Will said, "We were unable to revive the baby girl. Her heart and lungs were too weak for her premature body. I'm very sorry."

Calypso covered her mouth and burst into tears as Leo held his sobbing wife. Will excused himself and left the couple to mourn for their loss. After about an hour or so, Will allowed the couple to visit their baby boy. He still had tubes and wires hooked up to him but to the parents, he looked like a fighter.

"What is his name?" Kayla asked, hugging the baby's chart close to her chest.

"Stephen," Calypso said immediately.

"It was the first name that we could agree on," Leo smiled.

Calypso reached in and stroked the tiny baby's arm.

"Hi Stephen," She whispered, "I promise that I will love you so much that no girl will ever be good enough for you."

It almost seemed like Stephen's heart skipped a beat from happiness and his parents smiled.

* * *

Calypso set a two-year-old baby Stephen into his highchair and wrapped a bib around his chubby neck. His caramel curls had begun growing so quickly that she felt it was coming the time to get his first haircut. She stirred the broccoli in his bowl, blowing on it to cool down. She sat beside Stephen and tried to feed it to him. He dodged his head, his mouth shut.

"Stephen," Calypso said, "You need to eat your vegetables."

"No," He said rather bluntly.

The only words he currently spoke was yes, no, mommy, daddy, and cookie. Go figures that he remembered cookie so well, he is Leo's son after all.

"Cookie," He babbled.

"Not until you eat your vegetables," Calypso warned.

Stephen made a whimpering puppy dog face before bursting into his fake tears. Calypso wished at times that Stephen was a late bloomer like Charlie, who was a bit older than Stephen, but was still currently unable to even walk. Stephen, however, obviously got his smart brains from his mom.

"You are ok," Calypso said, "You have to listen to mommy. No cookie until you eat your vegetables."

He stopped crying but held his bottom lip out like a lost puppy. He even slouched further down into his highchair to make himself look more upset.

"Honestly Stephen," Calypso said, trying to bring the spoon to his mouth, "You are almost as bad as your father sometimes."

As soon as the spoon touched his closed lips, Stephen burst in a ball of flames. Calypso released an ear-piercing screech as she withdrew her hand just in time. Stephen extinguished the flames and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's wrong?" Leo ran into the kitchen.

He was currently covered in grease, as always, with goggles on his head and his golden tool belt around his waist.

"Your son!" Calypso stood up so abruptly that the chair fell backwards, "Almost roasted his own mother alive!"

Leo was silent for a moment, looking at Stephen then Calypso and back to Stephen.

"He created a fireball and I missed it?!" Leo asked in disbelief.

Calypso growled in anger, pushing past her husband. Leo looked back at Stephen, who was still currently laughing.

"Who wants a cookie?" Leo asked and Stephen began to clap.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Stephen called to his parents, "Watch me fly like Mr. Grace!"

Stephen jump from the giant tree and his parents ran towards him in fright. They didn't make it in time and Stephen came crashing down upon his head. Blood began to ooze from the wound as Leo and Calypso began shouting for the medics. Stephen became utterly confused as he looked down at the boy that resembled him perfectly. His parents looked scared as tears stained their cheeks.

"Mom, dad," Stephen waved a hand in front of his parents faces, "I'm right here."

He tried to jump on his dad's back like he always did but went right through him. A man appeared in front of him with salt and pepper colored hair in running shorts with a T-Shirt. Over top his hair was a helmet with wings on the side and a caduceus with snakes wrapped around it.

"Who are you?" Stephen asked.

"I am Hermes," He said, "God of messengers, travel, and…"

 _And thieves, yeah, yeah_ One of the snakes spoke _Can we go get some rats now? I'm starving._

 _George, don't be rude_ the other snake hissed _Let Hermes finish what he was saying_

"Well you guys already ruined my introduction, again," Hermes looked at the snakes, "It's always perfect and you ruin it. Don't make me turn you guys back into a cellphone and then on silent."

The snakes shut up and Stephen was laughing.

"Anyway," Hermes looked at Stephen, "I'm taking you to the underworld now. Follow me."

Stephen looked at the stranger and just shrugged. As a child, he would have believed or followed anybody. He took Hermes hand and he watched as wings sprouted from his shoes. They flew off into the distance and appeared before a scary looked cloaked man.

"Pay the toll," His voice gave Stephen goosebumps.

He stuck his hands into his pockets and brought out a coin he had found earlier on the ground.

"Enter," He said.

Stephen hopped into the boat and they took a ride down a river of souls. Stephen gulped and he exit the boat quickly when they reached land. He passed by a giant dog with three heads that seemed to be enjoying its grooming by others beneath him. Stephen kept walked before coming upon a panel of three judges. They began to read out all the bad things and good things he performed. They then ordered him to go to this place called Elysium, whatever that place was. Stephen entered and was blown away by the beautiful of the place. Two people approached him, a girl and a boy. The girl had long black hair and blue, kind eyes. The man was a huge built African-American guy with a scowl, but his brown eyes betrayed his emotions.

"Hi, my name is Silena," The girl smiled, "This is Charlie. What is your name?"

"Stephen," He smiled, "I'm the son of Leo and Calypso Valdez."

"Valdez?" Silena asked and then smiled, "There is someone you should meet."

Silena took his hand and led him through the grassy field. They came upon a swing set where a little six-year-old girl, his age, was playing in the grass. Her appearance matched his exactly and he walked up to the girl.

"Hi," she smiled, standing up.

"Hi," Stephen said, "I'm Stephen. What's your name?"

"I don't have a name," She smiled again, "I only know that my last name is Valdez. I'm your sister."

Stephen was stunned for a second before hugging the girl tightly.

"Do you want to play?" She asked.

Stephen wanted nothing less to play with his newly found sister, but something in the back of his mind told him he couldn't. He needed to go home, back to his family.

"You haven't yet crossed the border of the dead completely," Charlie squat to his level, "There is still a small part of you that is alive on earth."

"It is why your soul was so lively coming into the underworld," Silena said "But it is your choice whether you want to go back or stay."

Stephen thought about it for a second. He then turned to the two people with a smile on his face.

"I would love to stay," He said, "But my family needs me back home."

"Before you leave," His sister said, "Tell mom and dad that I'm happy and I love them."

Stephen nodded, hugged her one last time, and ran out of Elysium. He ran past the panel of judges and made it to the gate before the dog jumped in front of him, growling.

"Down boy," A familiar voice said.

Stephen turned and saw Nico Di-Angelo standing before him.

"You're not fully dead," Nico said in disbelief, "Your soul is flickering."

"I need to go home," Stephen said and ran.

Nico ended up grabbing the collar of his shirt to stop him.

"Let me help," Nico said.

They melted into shadow and appeared in the infirmary. Stephen looked at his parents who were laying at his bed side, tears dampening the sheets. His eyes then averted to his motionless pale body. He approached his body and something strange happened. He felt a warm feeling within himself and he popped his eyes open.

"Mom? Dad?" Stephen turned his head.

"Stephen!" They both screamed in unison.

They hugged their son tightly, their tears of sadness turning to joy.

"Don't ever scare us like that again," Calypso sobbed.

"Mom, dad, guess what?" Stephen released from his parent's grip, "I met my sister."

The two demigods froze as they stared at their son.

"She never got a name, but she looked exactly like me," Stephen laughed.

Calypso looked at Leo and back to her son.

"Yes," Calypso whispered, "She was born early like you, but we never got the chance to name her."

Stephen hugged his parents.

"It's ok," Stephen said, "She wanted me to tell you that she is happy and she loves you."

* * *

Stephen sat in the pavilion with his parents during dinner. They made a new table for teachers and their children to sit at during the summer. He was about to take a big bite out of his food before Calypso passed by and slapped both him and his father on the head.

"Don't make me have to tell you twice," She warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Stephen grumbled.

Both him and his father picked up their plates and headed to the fire. They walked at a slower pace than normal as Leo leaned down to whisper into Stephen's ear.

"Wanna pull a prank?" Leo asked.

Stephen nodded mischievously. Leo whispered the plan to his son and Stephen had a glimmer of trouble in his eyes. They approached the fire, pushing their food into the fire.

"Oh no," Stephen yelled, as he accidentally plopped too much food into the fire.

He reached in to grab it and Leo quickly tried to withdraw his son's hand in time.

"No wait!" Leo yelled, but it was too late.

Stephen screamed as he withdrew his hand that was currently covered in flames.

"Put it out! Put it out!" Stephen screamed, shaking his hand uncontrollably.

"Stay still!" Leo yelled.

Everyone in the pavilion grew panicked as they grabbed cups and pitchers of water. They doused the water on both Stephen and Leo, the fire now extinguished.

"Are you ok?" One of the Apollo campers approached Stephen, taking his hand.

When she looked down, his hand was in perfect condition.

"Gotcha!" Stephen and Leo yelled in unison.

With that, they bolted from the dining pavilion before the crowd had a chance to attack them. Ten seconds later, the name "Valdez" rang in the distance. Leo whistled and Festus soared through the clear sky. Leo hopped on and pulled his son up as well. They chortled with laughter as they flew off. In the end, however, Calypso gave them both some long lectures and lists of punishments.

* * *

At age fourteen, Stephen was leaning against the porch railing of the Big House with his buddies Peter, Charlie, and Thomas. He was currently throwing little stones into the bushes that lined the front of the Big House and reached almost as high as the porch rail.

"Dam," Peter said, looking at all the demigods that passed by, "That blonde girl is smoking. She looks like a daughter of Athena. I do enjoy a woman who knows how to think."

"You are willing to hop into bed with any girl that breathes," Thomas pointed out.

Peter only shrugged as Charlie and Stephen laughed.

"Hey, hey," Peter then started nudging Charlie, "There's your woman right there."

Peter gestured to Emily who was currently visiting Bianca this week. Stephen looked at Charlie who seemed to have straightened his stance more.

"Go get 'em tiger," Peter pushed Charlie and smacked his ass.

"Yo!" Charlie yelled at Peter who only sent him a mischievous grin.

"You are something else, Peter Grace," Thomas rolled his eyes, deciding to follow Charlie before Peter did anything stupid to him.

Stephen only chuckled as Peter joined him against the rail.

"Dude, it's no wonder people think you're a Valdez and I'm a Grace," Stephen smiled at one of his best friends, "Our personalities resemble so much of our fathers when they were young."

"Well I mean come on," Peter said, gesturing to his body, "Who doesn't want a little bit of this."

Stephen rolled his eyes before his sight caught onto a raven-haired girl. His mouth dropped a bit when he noticed Bee.

"What is this I see?" Peter asked, scooching closer to Stephen, "Does someone have a little crush on our best friend's sister?"

"What no," Stephen shrugged Peter off.

Stephen swore he heard Peter sigh in relief but shrugged it off. Some Aphrodite girls walked by and Peter decided to cat whistle loudly. He then ducked and ran so Stephen appeared to be standing alone, looking wide eyed at nobody. Stephen looked back up to see all the girls staring at him, even Bee. Stephen squeezed his fists tightly before running after Peter who had run towards the woods.

"Peter, I am going to kill you!" He yelled.

* * *

Sixteen was a rough year for Stephen. Bianca was still not talking to him since he had caught her and Julian kissing at the archery targets. He sighed, bringing a hammer down on the sword he was making. He pretended the metal was Julian's face and he began to hit it harder and harder.

"Ok buddy," One of the Hephaestus kids, Fred, stopped him, "Maybe you should take a break before you ruin that sword any further."

Stephen only dropped the hammer and stormed out. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked towards the arena. Maybe he could get most of his anger out with some sword fighting. He entered the armory to grab a sword and, sure enough, he found the power couple making out against a shelf.

"Don't let me bother you," He growled, "I'm just here to grab some stuff."

As the couple continued, he pushed some of the contents off the table, making a loud clanking sound. They immediately stopped to look at him.

"Oops," He said sarcastically.

"I think I'm going to go," Julian withdrew from Bianca, heading out.

"No, Julian! Wait!" Bianca tried to stop him but was too late.

She turned towards Stephen, her face red with anger.

"The hell is your problem?!" She yelled.

"My problem?!" Stephen yelled back, "What about you?!"

"What about me?!" Bianca said with rage and disbelief.

"You need to seriously grow a freaking brain!" Stephen commented.

"Excuse me?!" Bianca took a step forward and slapped Stephen across the face, "And you need to find a way to steam your childish attitude!"

Before Stephen could say anything else, Bianca stomped off and slammed the door. He grabbed one of the clubs and ended up smashing everything on the shelf. He leaned against the closed door, the tears streaming from his eyes. Bianca's angry voice ringing in his ears.

* * *

"No, wrong again!" Stephen yelled at some Ares kids that were hanging a banner.

"I said left!" Stephen yelled, "That is not left! Know your rights and your lefts!"

"Dude, dude!" Peter approached Stephen in a very excited mood as if he just won the lottery, "Guess what I just witnessed?"

"Not now Peter," Stephen began writing on his clipboard.

Peter ignored a stressed-out Stephen and continued, "Charlie and Emily were "getting it on" in the armory."

"What is up with people "getting it on" in the stupid armory," Stephen said, "For one, it's a dangerous place with weapons. Two, the wood in that place hasn't been sanded so I'm sure people get lots of "fun" splinters. Then three, after training people sweat, I mean who wants to make out when their bodies are sticky, that's just gross."

"Wow," Peter said, "Someone needs to get laid."

Stephen scowled at Peter and continued forward.

"You freaking spelt Bianca wrong!" Stephen yelled at the cake.

"It's spelled B-I-A-N-C-A!" Stephen spelled it out as if they were first graders, "Not B-E-O-N-C-A!"

"Hey," Thomas came up to Stephen, "How is the surprise party going?"

"These people don't know how to do crap!" Stephen shouted a little too loudly.

"Ok Stephen," Thomas grabbed his shoulders, "Just breathe. In and out. In and out. It will work itself out."

Stephen did as Thomas told him.

"I just want everything to be perfect," Stephen muttered to Thomas.

"I know buddy, I know," Thomas nodded his head, "Tell me how I can help."

"If you could help with putting the streamers up that would be great," Stephen felt a little better.

Stephen then heard in the distance Annabeth yelling at someone because the table wasn't perfectly aligned with the others.

 _She should probably chill_ Stephen thought to himself, not realizing he was doing the exact same thing two minutes ago.

"Hey!" Stephen yelled once more, "This banner isn't straight!"

"It looks straight to me," One of the Aphrodite girls said.

"No!" He shouted at her, "It is a centimeter shorter on the right. Get someone to fix it! This party had to be perfect people. I said perfect!"

* * *

Stephen took Bianca's hand in his. It was Halloween and the camp decided to do a "scary" maze. Someone dressed as a clown jumped out and screamed in Bianca's face. She stared at it for a minute and burst into laughter.

"Kyle, is that you?" She said in between laughs.

"Come on, Bianca," Kyle, son of Hermes, said, "It's no fun when you do that. You could at least pretend to be scared."

"Oh," Bianca said, looking at Stephen and then Kyle, "Um…AHHH."

"It's too late now," Kyle said, walking back to his hiding spot.

Stephen pursed his lips to keep himself from laughing.

"What?' Bianca asked.

Stephen shook his head, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Bianca stared at him for a minute before dragging him forward. They continued on and with every single thing, or person, that popped in front of them only made Bianca laugh harder.

"Maybe you should just try and pretend to be scared," Stephen suggested, watching as another sad looking zombie walked back to their hiding spot.

"I-I can't help it if they look funny," Bianca said, trying to catch her breath.

They walked into the forest where long white strings attached to each branch. The moon disappeared behind the clouds, making the forest look even darker. Stephen could feel Bianca's grip on his hand grow a tad tighter with each step. Bianca then released a blood curdling scream and ran full speed ahead, yanking Stephen along. He barely had time to register what was happening, much less what freaked Bianca out.

"Bee!" Stephen yelled, "Calm down! It's ok!"

They finally slowed and Stephen put his free hand on his knee to breath.

"What the hell?" He looked at his girlfriend.

"Sorry," She smiled sheepishly, "I just thought I saw a giant…SPIDER!"

Bianca yanked Stephen once more and he could have sworn his arm was going to rip off. He looked up and sure enough, real live giant spiders moved along the webs.

"Oh schist!" Stephen shouted and ran faster.

He was more than positive that those spiders were not part of the show. They were far to real. They finally exit the forest where a crowd of demigods and legacies were.

"Yes!" The demigod Lucas pumped his fists in the air, "We finally did it!"

Everyone cheered and Stephen and Bianca plummet to the floor in exhaustion.

"T-That was all a stupid and dirty trick?!" Bianca shouted.

"All you did was laugh when you walked through the maze," Kyle pointed out, "So we took it upon ourselves to hold a competition."

"It was a "Who had the ability to scare Bianca and Stephen" competition," Joy, daughter of Hecate, said, "And my cabin won. Pretty realistic magic, huh?"

The two face plant into the dirt in disbelief and embarrassment as everyone high fived and laughed.

* * *

Stephen sat on the couch, his fingers drumming on his knee. Percy death stared at him, Charlie froze with his mouth agape, and Annabeth had her hands covering her mouth in surprise.

"You're going to propose to Bianca?!" Annabeth asked in excitement.

"If you will allow it," Stephen stated.

"Dude yes!" Charlie yelled, slapping his back, "I've been waiting for this to happen since Bianca was born."

"What?" Stephen looked at his friend.

"Long story," He winked, "I'll tell ya later."

"Answer me this Stephen," Percy leaned his elbows on his knees, "How far are you willing to go for my daughter?"

"Percy," Annabeth said, "Don't scare the poor boy to death."

"I would be willing to go to from the deepest part of Tartarus to the highest point on Mount Olympus for her," Stephen said rather boldly, sticking out his chest.

Percy then smiled.

"Then you have my blessing," Percy said, standing up to hug his soon-to-be son-in-law.

Before releasing from the hug, Stephen felt Percy's breath against his ear, "And if I hear that you hurt my little angel then I will drag you by the neck to the deepest part of the underworld and feed you to Tartarus himself so your soul can suffer in his armor for eternity before you disappear from existence forever."

Stephen gulped and Percy released, smiling as if nothing happened. He didn't understand the armor part but Percy had been to Tartarus so he took his word for it.

"Now we are gonna be real bros," Charlie bro hugged Stephen, who responded with nervous laughter.

* * *

Greece was beautiful but the woman standing on the balcony was more radiant than anything. She was wearing nothing more than a T-Shirt and jeans but even so, there was nothing more fare to him than his new wife looking how she always does. Bianca turned slightly to look at her newly wed husband with her stormy grey eyes and perfect smile.

"What?" She asked.

"Just admiring the view," He said, leaning against the balcony door.

They had landed about an hour or so ago but because of the time difference, they were wide awake.

"I can't believe it," Bianca turned fully towards Stephen.

"What?" It was Stephen's turn to question.

"I can't believe that I am finally Mrs. Valdez," She walked closer to snake her arms around his neck and connect their foreheads.

"I can't believe that you said yes to the three most important questions of my life," Stephen smiled.

"Three?" Bianca arched an eyebrow, pulling her head away a little.

"One," He put up a finger, "Will you be my girlfriend? Two, will you marry me? Three, do you take me to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part?"

"I do," She said and kissed him softly.

"You know," When he pulled away, he said, "I was always afraid that one day you might leave me."

"Why would you think that?" She looked concerned.

"I guess all the talk got to my head at times," He answered, "That you were way too good for me and you deserved someone better. There were times when I believed those words and it broke my heart. Remember those moments when I became distant?"

She nodded her head.

"I was giving you the chance to leave me for some other guy, because I thought I wasn't good enough for you," He said, his voice sad, "And yet, you kept coming back. It was around the time when you told me you loved me for the first time that I knew that I couldn't possible lose you in any shape or form, because I love you just as much."

Bianca was tearing up, her hand covering her mouth. She pulled Stephen into a tight hug.

"Never in my entire life would I trade you for another guy that would possible end up hurting me in the future, like Julian," She laid her forehead back on his, "I never left because you made me feel complete and loved. I knew that if I left, I would never find a love like this again in my entire life. I would break without you in my life and nobody would ever be able to put the pieces back together."

Stephen was now tearing up and kissed his wife.

"Julian," Stephen whispered, "That bastard."

Bianca giggled, "There's no need to worry about him anymore. My father and Emily put him in his place in the underworld."

Stephen looked at Bianca wide eyed.

"They killed him?" He asked, only now realizing this.

She nodded as if it were no big deal, "As soon as they heard, they hopped onto Blackjack and searched for an entire week. When they found him, they killed him like they said they would."

"Good riddance," Stephen said.

Bianca laughed and kissed him again.

"When you mentioned the first time, I said that I loved you," Bianca reminded, "You said that you knew you loved me as well."

Stephen nodded, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Why did you slam the door in my face then?" Bianca arched an eyebrow, a smile playing on her lips.

Stephen froze and untangled himself from Bianca.

"Gee look at the time," Stephen held up his empty wrist, "I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Now just wait one second, mister," Bianca stomped after him.

"What?" Stephen said, turning the shower head on, "Sorry sweetie, I can't hear you over the shower."

"Come on," Bianca complained, "I just want to know why?"

"You want to be high?" Stephen yelled, pretending not to understand her, "I don't know if that's a good idea, Bee."

"Stephen!" Bianca yelled, "You know what I… just forget it."

"Where are you going?" Stephen joked, "Aren't you going to join?"

"No!..." Bianca yelled and then stopped, "…. Fine."

Stephen pulled Bianca into a kiss.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too," She said back before joining him.

* * *

 **So, this is the last chapter WAAAAHHH I'm so sad. I had so much fun writing these for you and your comments really helped me write these faster. If you guys would like, or are interested, I am still currently writing a story call "Family is Forever- sadly." It's based off the Greek gods and goddesses and what their family life would be like if they were normal mortals. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Please review on what you think and if you have any ideas of any stories based off of Percy Jackson you would like me to write I would totally be willing to do it. Of course, however, the end of the semester is here and I have a lot of tests to study for but Christmas break is also coming meaning I'll have more free time to write after the semester ends. I love all of you and I hope to hear from you guys again from newly written stories. 3 :D**


End file.
